Mia e Michael
by Kel Minylops
Summary: É isso que acontece quando achamos que esquecemos de uma pessoa e é exatamente quando ela reaparece com toda força na nossa vida. E foi isso que aconteceu há cinco minutos atrás comigo... escreve Mia...SEXTO E ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO!
1. TERMINEI!

**N/A: Oi! Como eu também adoro a Mia e o Michael, e como a minha vontade de escrever sobre ele foi maior do que eu quando eu terminei de ler o último livro da Meg Cabot...Bom, é por isso que apareceu aí nessa página o primeiro capítulo dessa minha nova (e primeira) fic nessa área principesca! **

**Espero que curtam e é para isso que existe reviews! **

**Página um** **Sexta-feira, 23 de Dezembro, Canteiro de lírios dos Moscovitz, 20h05**

EU NÃO ACREDITO NO QUE EU ACABEI DE FAZER!

EU TERMINEI COM O MICHAEL!

Não sei como eu tive coragem de fazer isso, mas eu fiz! Eu tive que fazer! Eu não queria, não mesmo, mas fui obrigada a fazer isso! OBRIGADA! E adivinhem por quem, por mim mesma! Esse é o pior, eu acabei de terminar com o amor da minha vida por minha própria causa! Eu não acredito que fiz isso!

NÃO ACREDITO!

**Página dois **

**Sexta-feira, 23 de Dezembro, Canteiro de lírios dos Moscovitz, 20h30**

Pronto, agora que eu já me recompus, pelo menos fisicamente, posso contar o que foi que aconteceu...E com CALMA!

Mini Flashback:

Eu cheguei a casa dele, faz mais ou menos umas três horas. Três horas e meio já que eu fiquei meia hora na porta, esperando que um vento forte que passasse por acaso por aqui fizesse com que a minha mão batesse na porta.

Ta, essa desculpa não cola, já que eu apertei a campainha mesmo, mas só por que o jardineiro estava passando por ali naquele exato momento e ia começar a indagar o por quê de eu estar ali em pé, com um papel todo molhado nas mãos, como se estivesse esperando por alguém.

Quem atendeu, e acho que foi a minha salva-vidas, foi a Sra. Moscovitz, que me vendo parada na porta sem dizer nada, me colocou pra dentro com todo aquele carinho e compreensão de psicóloga que lida todos os dias com adolescentes problemáticos e me fez sentar e poder esconder debaixo das minhas pernas o papel que eu carregava com tudo que eu iria dizer para o Michael escrito.

- Eu só queria falar com o Michael... – foi o que eu consegui dizer quando a mãe dele me perguntou se eu estava bem, então ela se levantou e disse que iria chamá-lo em um segundo, o que foi muito menos, eu acho.

Acho que ele adivinhou que eu estava ali, pois ele apareceu com os dois CDs que ele tinha prometido gravar pra mim com músicas da Mariah Carey e da mais nova trilha sonora de Friends como se já os tivesse na mão há muito tempo.

- Toma, gravei agorinha pouco. E coloquei um adesivo no que inclui o clipe dos Backstreet Boys que eu queria te mostrar. – ele riu e virou a cara, como se estivesse lembrando de algo realmente engraçado. Depois se sentou em frente a mim em um dos bancos acolchoados da sala de estar e ficou me olhando esperando alguma reação minha.

Eu não sei por quanto tempo eu fiquei olhando para os CDs nas mãos dele, nem por quanto tempo eu fiquei observando o quanto as mãos dele pareciam macias e quentes e como eu queria pega-las agora para esquentarem as minhas que estavam geladas!

- O que foi, Mia? – ele me perguntou depois de um tempo, eu senti que estava num pesadelo e que iria acordar daqui a pouco na minha cama com os cobertores no chão e o Fat Louie miando esmagado dentro deles.

Mas não foi o que aconteceu. Eu até fechei meus olhos por um instante para ver se isso acontecia, mas quando eu os abri novamente, me deparei com Michael sentado ao meu lado com cara de preocupado.

Ai, por que ele tem que ser tão lindo e me fazer tremer logo nesses momentos? Ele não percebe que sempre faz as coisas ficarem mais difíceis? Então, eu olhei para baixo de novo e disse bem rápido:

- Eu preciso terminar com você.

Eu não sei, mas tive a impressão de que o Michael teria rido caso eu tivesse dito isso mais alto e olhando nos olhos dele. Mas acho que depois de um tempo ele começou realmente a acreditar, já que ele segurou as minhas mãos com força e me fez quase gritar de susto.

- O que é isso, Mia, você enlouqueceu? – ele me perguntou enquanto eu via meus dedos ficarem brancos com a força que ele fazia.

- Michael, você está me machucando. – eu disse, mas isso não o fez se afastar e sim segurar meu rosto e levanta-lo, me fazendo encarar aqueles olhos escuros e lindos dele!

A minha vontade era de morrer! E eu juro que vou matar Grandmére por ser tão má e não ter feito isso comigo até hoje! E por ter sido tão cruel, mas tão cruel, a ponto de ser comparado a Cruela dos 101 Dálmatas, que me fez ter que passar o resto da minha vida em Genovia, governando como a verdadeira princesa! E longe do Michael, o maior amor da minha vida! Até maior do que o Fat Louie, já que ele eu vou poder levar comigo.

- Você está brincando, não está? – eu o ouvi me perguntar e senti que teria uma recaída caso meu rosto se aproximasse ainda mais do dele.

- Não, Michael, eu não estou brincando. – respondi, mas acho que foi a pressão do momento que me fez fazer isso com tanta segurança, ou então Grandmére já estava conseguindo se apossar da minha mente a ponto de me fazer fazer o que ela quisesse.

E acho que isso afetou meu namorado mesmo, já que ele se afastou de mim de forma brusca e passou as duas mãos pelos cabelos que ficaram levemente bagunçados do jeito que eu mais gostava e soltou o ar todo que prendia nos pulmões com força pela boca.

"Mia, o que você está fazendo com ele? Ele parece preste a massacrar o primeiro cara que estiver na frente dele! Sua sem-coração!", eu lembro de ter pensado na hora.

- Eu vou ligar para o seu pai, você deve estar doente! – Michael disse depois de um tempo olhando pra mim e me vendo pálida do jeito que eu devia estar. Devia estar parecendo a Rainha Amidala com aquela maquiagem de estilo japonês em que se enche o rosto de pó de arroz até que ele fique totalmente branco. Em outra situação, eu estaria pulando de alegria ao pensar que poderia me comparar a ela.

- Não, eu estou bem. – eu sou mesmo muito mentirosa.

- Mia, me escuta... – ai, por que eu não saí correndo dali logo que falei que tinha que terminar com ele, antes que ele pudesse sentar ao meu lado de novo e puxar meu rosto de encontro ao dele e me beijar como estava fazendo agora?

Eu juro, se o Michael estava em dúvida que aquilo me faria desistir de qualquer decisão que eu já tivesse tomado eu poderia dizer que ele tem uma sorte muito grande, pois eu nunca havia sentido coisa mais maravilhosa em toda a minha vida.

Eu já estava acostumada aos beijos dele, mas aquele foi como se fosse o primeiro! Eu podia sentir o quanto ele parecia desesperado em me perder, e isso fez com que meus olhos enchessem de lágrimas também desesperadas em perdê-lo.

Mas eu não podia continuar com ele assim, logo desistiríamos um do outro e até esqueceríamos e seria muito melhor se tudo fosse acabado logo. Eu só esperava que não fosse tão difícil quanto estava sendo. Então, acho que foi pensando nisso que eu me afastei e, segurando as mãos quentes dele nas minhas para não me mostrar muito desalmada (não acredito que pude achar que estava sendo boa nessa hora!) respirei fundo e disse:

- A gente não pode continuar juntos.

- Por que não podemos? – ele me perguntou, me olhando como se eu fosse a pessoa mais estranha que ele já vira.

- Por que não! – respondi, pois realmente não sabia mais o que dizer. Se eu dissesse que era por que eu teria que passar o resto da minha vida em Genovia, ele provavelmente diria que nós acabaríamos nos acertando, ou até tentaria convencer meu pai a me deixar ficar, o que não seria exatamente má idéia. Mas isso não seria nunca uma decisão digna de uma princesa, já que estaria abandonando meu país. Então, antes que ele dissesse qualquer coisa ou me puxasse para mais um beijo daqueles, o que também não seria má idéia, eu voltei a dizer:

- Eu não quero ficar com você.

EU NÃO QUERO FICAR COM VOCÊ!

Como eu pude ser capaz de dizer algo tão baixo? Algo tão rude? Logo eu, uma princesa de bom coração! E foi assim que eu terminei tudo, pois ele me olhou fundo por mais alguns minutos, fazendo meus olhos arderem demais e levantou, jogando os CDs no sofá com força e dando um soco na parede, com uma última frase:

- Como você quiser! – e saiu de casa, depois de pegar sua jaqueta, batendo a porta.

COMO VOCÊ QUISER!

Eu não acredito que ele me disse isso. Fez meu coração se repartir em mil pedaços e o pior de tudo era saber que eu era a causadora de tudo isso! De tudo isso!

Ai, minha vida está acabada!

**Página Onze**

**Sexta-feira, 23 de Dezembro, Canteiro de lírios dos Moscovitz, 20:45**

Ai, a minha vida está acabada!

ACABADA!

**Página doze**

**Sexta-feira, 23 de Dezembro, Canteiro de lírios dos Moscovitz, 20:46**

ACABADA!

Eu simplesmente não tenho mais futuro nenhum! Acabei de deixar o amor da minha vida sem o meu amor! Não, mas o Michael tem que saber que sempre terá o meu amor! O que não adianta de nada sem mim, não é? Assim como o amor dele não adianta de nada sem ele!

Ai, como eu sou problemática! Como eu fui capaz de fazer aquela coisa horrível com ele? E comigo também...E simplesmente acabei com a minha vida! E nunca mais...

Ai, espera aí...Começou a chover? Não, não! Tem alguém jogando água em cima de mim!

**Página treze**

**Sexta, 23 de Dezembro, no sótão, 21h50**

Não sei se você acredita (bem que depois do que eu acabei de fazer, você deve acreditar em qualquer coisa, até mesmo se o tudo do Brad Pitt aparecesse e me pedisse para casar com ele), mas o jardineiro da casa do Michael me molhou toda!

Ele estava lá, ou talvez o fantasma dele, pois eu não me lembro de o Michael ou a Lily já terem mencionado que ele trabalhava a noite ou morava ali. Só sei que ele estava distraído molhando as plantas daquele jardim perfeito dos Moscovitz e me encontrou! Bem, não me encontrou exatamente, ele teve que me molhar primeiro para depois perceber que eu estava lá, segundo.

E só quando eu saí dali gritando, e tentando te secar (secar o meu diário) que ele percebeu e tirou aquela água de cima de mim. Ele deve ser muito distraído mesmo, já que jogou-a para cima do carro do Michael (bem, dos pais dele) e começou a se desculpar comigo.

"Senhorita Mia!", ele dizia, e eu riria se não estivesse nessa situação que estou. Bem, estava se me referir à encharcada, e estou se me referir ao término do namoro com o Michael.

Ai, eu ainda não consigo pensar muito bem no que foi que eu fiz, mas eu fiz, não é? E ainda tive que aturar minha mãe e o Sr. Gianini me perguntando o tempo todo o que tinha acontecido. Acho que eles nem repararam no quanto eu estava com cara de choro e no quanto eu havia chorado, já que eu estava toda molhada mesmo! Mas eu nem dei tempo para que eles perguntassem, simplesmente agarrei o Fat Louie e subi as escadas até o segundo andar e entrei meu banheiro para me trocar.

Então eu peguei uma das minhas calcinhas da Amidala e troquei rapidamente e vesti meu pijama quentinho e corri para o sótão. Peguei o Fat Louie primeiro que já estava miando e arranhando a porta do banheiro, mas eu disse para ele que ele ainda não tinha idade suficiente para ver uma menina como eu nua. Não que eu tivesse monumentos de mulher suficientes, mas o bastante para me fazer morrer de vergonha até de um gato, e tadinho, de fazê-lo querer me agarrar, bem que eu acho que o Fat Louie não se interessa nem por outros felinos mesmo, mas...

E agora estou aqui relatando isso tudo, sem saber exatamente mais o que dizer...Por que eu acabei de terminar com o cara da minha vida e...Com a minha vida também!

**Página dezesseis**

**Sexta, 23 de Dezembro, no sótão, 22h**

MINHA VIDA ACABOU! E FUI EU QUE ACABEI COM ELA INTERINHA!

**Página dezessete**

**Sexta, 23 de Dezembro, no sótão, 22h01**

Ai, é essa porcaria de história que eu vou contar para a minha filha! Que eu fui burra o suficiente para acabar com o garoto mais lindo do mundo!

E aposto que para me casar com um cara babaca, provavelmente um príncipe podre de rico que Grandmére vá arranjar para mim. Ah, e isso sem contar que deverá ser velho e cego, pois a Grandmére vai querer que ele morra logo para que eu possa, como Princesa da Genovia, fazer uma reforma naquele país.

E eu ainda vou ter que dizer a ela (a minha filha, eu quero dizer) que eu desisti dele para me casar com o pai dela e fazê-lo morrer de algum modo...Será que Grandmére seria capaz de algo assim? Não, não, acho que não...Acho melhor esquecer de vez aquela história de Cruela Cruel, pois vou acabar achando que a minha avó é na verdade uma espiã do FBI e que trabalha contra mim, já que acabou de acabar com a minha vida quando me disse que teria que ir morar em Genovia!

**Página dezenove**

**Sexta, 23 de Dezembro, no sótão, 22h10**

Não, espera aí, fui eu que acabei com a minha vida quando terminei com o Michael! O Michael é a minha vida!

AH! EU ACABEI COM A MINHA VIDA POR TERMINAR COM ELA MESMA!

**Página vinte**

**Sexta, 23 de Dezembro, no sótão, 22h12**

Nossa, eu acho que estou ficando louca!

**Página vinte e um**

**Sexta, 23 de Dezembro, no sótão, 22h13**

Não sei se você já reparou, mas eu estou sentindo um leve cheiro de lírio muito forte nos meus cabelos! Ah, foi por que eu fiquei agachada no jardim dos Moscovitz bem embaixo do canteiro de lírios. E agora o cheiro se impregnou em mim! É sério, eu juro que o tiraria se fosse o cheiro do Michael, pois isso me faria lembrar dele sem parar...

**Página vinte e dois**

**Sexta, 23 de Dezembro, no sótão, 22h15**

Eu não preciso de cheiro para me fazer lembrar dele!

Eu não consigo tirá-lo da cabeça!

NÃO CONSIGO! NÃO CONSIGO! NÃO CONSIGO! NÃO CONSIGO! NÃO CONSIGO! NÃO CONSIGO! NÃO CONSIGO! NÃO CONSIGO! NÃO CONSIGO! NÃO CONSIGO! NÃO CONSIGO!

Depois nos "falamos", minha mãe está subindo as escadas e eu preciso fingir estar dormindo para não ser abordada de perguntas.

**N/A: E aí, o que acharam? Quero reviews!**

**Ah, e se alguém quiser ver a capa é me mandar um e-mail, ou só deixar um review com seu e-mail acessível para que eu possa mandar! **

**Até!**

**Kel Minylops **


	2. Listas e Depressões

**Capítulo dois: Listas e Depressões**

**N/A: Desculpem a demora, mas foi até meio que de propósito, já que as fics estão demorando muito a ser atualizadas aqui! É, eu sei que pouca gente escreve, mas a gente tem que revolucionar isso aqui! **

**O dia depois do dia em que eu terminei com o Michael, meu quarto, 10h.**

Coisas a fazer:

Esquecer o Michael Moscovitz.

Esquecer o Michael Moscovitz.

Esquecer o Michael Moscovitz.

Esquecer o Michael Moscovitz.

Esquecer o Michael Moscovitz.

Esquecer o Michael Moscovitz.

Esquecer o Michael Moscovitz.

Esquecer o Michael Moscovitz.

Esquecer o Michael Moscovitz.

10) Comprar biscoitos de gato para o Fat Louie.

Não esquecer de:

1) Ligar para meus amigos e dizer que estou indo embora (não inclui o Michael).

2) Me desmatricular na AEHS.

3) Desgrudar meus adesivos do armário da escola e desinfetá-lo para tirar o cheiro horrível que o Kenny deixou lá com aquela mania de guardar alpistes

4) Pegar meu boletim (esquecer o de Matemática na escola).

5) Começar a encaixotar meus livros, CDs, e coisas...

6) Ligar para a Lily e convidá-la para dormir aqui em casa antes de eu ir embora (não inclui o Michael, aliás, quem disse que ele pode dormir no meu quarto?).

7) Separar as fotos da minha mãe, dos meus amigos, do Fat Louie quando chegou aqui em casa, da primeira tosa dele, do primeiro banho de banheira, da primeira ração, do primeiro biscoito e do primeiro troféu de gato mais gordo do ano na Albert Einstein.

8) Comprar adesivos com escritos do Greenpeace para colar nas janelas do meu quarto em Genovia.

9) Mandar um e-mail para a minha amiga do Brasil avisando que vou passar um tempo fora.

10) Comprar roupas de frio para o Fat Louie e pra mim.

Esquecer do:

até o 10) MICHAEL MOSCOVITZ!

**O dia depois do dia em que eu terminei com o Michael, meu quarto, meio-dia**

Ta, eu sei que já são meio dia e eu ainda estou na cama, mas considerando a situação extremamente desgastante pela qual eu passei ontem, estou me dando todo o direito de me manter aqui embaixo das cobertas por mais um tempo. Pelo menos até que eu consiga me sufocar com elas, pois a minha tentativa com o travesseiro não foi muito agradável.

A minha mãe já veio bater aqui umas trinta vezes. Como diz ela, só está fazendo seu papel de mãe, querendo conversar e saber o que aconteceu. Mas eu não estou com a minha sanidade mental muito segura para deixar uma mulher que acabou de ter um filho sofrer por algum ataque meu. Ainda mais por que estou falando do meu irmãozinho querido que nasceu uma semana após o meu aniversário! Aliás, isso já faz mais de um mês, e ele já deve estar contando com três semanas e dois dias!

Obs: Quem foi que disse que eu sou ruim em Matemática? Uma das minhas características mais marcantes é saber somar e subtrair rapidamente. Exceto quando o número é negativo. Não sei quem inventou essa porcaria, como podemos fazer algum tipo de conta com um número inexistente?

**O dia depois do dia em que eu terminei com o Michael, meu quarto, meio-dia e meia.**

_**Beyonce-Is-Me**: Mia, você está aí?_

_**Beyonce-Is-Me**: Oi! Menina, você está aí ou não? Se não quiser falar comigo diga de uma vez! _

_**Beyonce-Is-Me**: De duas uma: ou você não está aí; ou não quer falar comigo e prefere ficar chorando como uma criança num canto do quarto por causa de um certo namorado...Ou seja lá o que vocês forem agora!_

_**FtLouie**: COMO VOCÊ SABE?_

_**Beyonce-Is-Me**: Ora, como eu sei! Todos sabem!_

_**FtLouie**: EU NÃO SEI!_

_**Beyonce-Is-Me**: Isso é uma pegadinha?_

_**FtLouie**: É!_

_**Beyonce-Is-Me**: Oh, pare, Mia! Você sabe que eu não sou boa nisso!_

_**FtLouie**: Como você sabe? _

_**Beyonce-Is-Me**: Bom...Vamos dizer que o seu namorado apareceu todo molhado ontem na minha casa dizendo que tinha acabado de terminar com você para ficar comigo!_

_**FtLouie**: O quê? Fui eu que terminei com ele!_

_**Beyonce-Is-Me**: Ai, Mia, você não tem o menor senso de humor! _

_**FtLouie**: Ah...O que você queria que eu dissesse?_

_**Beyonce-Is-Me**: Quem sabe sugerir que ele tivesse dito: "Shameeka, jogue sua tranças?". Você realmente não está no seu estado normal._

_**FtLouie**: Eu juro que vou mudar meu estado defensível para atacante rapidinho se você não me disser quem te disse que nós terminamos!_

_**Beyonce-Is-Me**: Ninguém! Eu joguei verde com você!_

_**FtLouie**: Mentirosa!_

_**Beyonce-Is-Me**: Tá bom, Mia, o Michael sabe que eu sou sua melhor amiga depois da Lily, certo? E ele não iria pedir ajuda para a irmã e ser zoado para sempre por causa disso...Sem contar que na primeira oportunidade ela te contaria que ele tinha pedido para falar com você...Ai, meu Deus, igualzinho ao que EU estou fazendo!_

_**FtLouie**: Quer continuar, Shameeka?_

_**Beyonce-Is-Me**: Não devia, mas agora eu já comecei. Então...Ele me mandou um e-mail pedindo para eu falar com você e verificar se você estava bem. E também para te levar a algum médico e ver se você tinha comido alguma coisa estragada. Sabe, aquelas preocupações de namorados, ou seja lá o que vocês forem agora..._

_**FtLouie**: Ele pediu mesmo para você me levar ao médico?_

_**Beyonce-Is-Me**: E para ver se você tinha comido algo estragado._

_**FtLouie**: Não precisa dessa parte, estraga tudo. _

_**Beyonce-Is-Me**: Seu humor voltou!_

_**FtLouie**: Fica quieta!_

_**Beyonce-Is-Me**: Tá bem, não está mais aqui quem falou! _

_**FtLouie**: Eu não acredito..._

_**Beyonce-Is-Me**: Eu também não, Mia! Então, o que foi que você comeu?_

_**FtLouie**: O que eu comi?_

_**Beyonce-Is-Me**: É, eu preciso de uma resposta para o Michael! Por que você terminou o namoro?_

_**FtLouie**: Não sei! _

_**Beyonce-Is-Me**: Não sabe por quê?_

_**FtLouie**: Não! Não sei o que eu comi!_

_**Beyonce-Is-Me**: Mas sabe por que terminou, não sabe?_

_**FtLouie**: Sei. Mas disso ele também já sabe!_

_**Beyonce-Is-Me**: Não foi o que pareceu. Ele disse que você estava estranha mesmo. E disse que você não explicou nada! Apenas disse que queria terminar com ele._

_**FtLouie**: Talvez eu quisesse mesmo, não é?_

_**Beyonce-Is-Me**: Pra cima de mim não! Mia, você é e sempre foi apaixonada por ele!_

_**FtLouie**: Talvez eu tenha me iludido..._

_**Beyonce-Is-Me**: Talvez?_

_**FtLouie**: Com certeza! Não quero mais falar sobre isso, preciso fazer algumas coisas antes da viagem. Você vai na AEHS amanhã pegar suas coisas?_

_**Beyonce-Is-Me**: Vou. Você vai?_

_**FtLouie**: Vou. Até!_

**O dia depois do dia em que eu terminei com o Michael, meu quarto, 20h.**

Acho que já estou indo dormir, estou me sentindo um caco dos pés a cabeça. Não, eu não passei o dia inteiro trancada no quarto. Eu fui ao banheiro umas três vezes e saí para pegar os biscoitos e a comida que a minha mãe deixou na porta, após quase derrubá-la com a vassoura.

Depois de um tempo eu amenizei meu temperamento autodestrutível, agora tentando me infectar com a comida do Fat Louie, que não pára de miar.

Então eu deixei que o Rocky, aquele lindo bebezinho rechonchudo, entrasse no colo da minha mãe e ficasse um pouco comigo, babando naqueles brinquedos de borracha que estragaram meus dentes quando era criança. Eu fui obrigada a usar um ano de aparelho por causa dessa porcaria.

Mas isso não vem ao caso. Eu achei que nunca mais fosse sorrir, mas só de segurar meu irmão no colo, eu percebi o quanto estava sendo injusta com ele ao não deixá-lo entrar só porque eu não queria que a minha mãe me visse. Nem que tentasse conversar comigo. E graças ao Rocky, e uma pequena ajuda do Fat Louie, eu me livrei dela. A todo momento que ela me lançava aquele olhar curioso dela, meu irmão começava a apertar suas bochechas, ou puxar seu cabelos. Até jogar brinquedos na cabeça dela ele já conseguia fazer e ele tem uma mira inacreditável, por que não errou uma.

E quando ele a deixou em paz por alguns segundos, Fat Louie começou a arranhar o pé da cama e a minha mãe começou a fazer um escândalo, que fez o bebê chorar e começar toda a algazarra novamente. Depois disso, minha mãe saiu do quarto com meu irmão e não voltou mais.

Eu não sei se estou me sentindo feliz ou triste por isso, pois estou aqui sozinha, remoendo meus pensamentos que não chegam a lugar algum. Só de pensar que fiz aquilo com o Michael...

E ele ainda ligou para a Shameeka para que ela tentasse falar comigo, mas eu fui completamente seca com ela e disse que eu queria realmente terminar com ele! Pior, que eu já pensava sobre isso há muito tempo! Mas é óbvio que isso nunca sequer passou pela minha cabeça!

Minha vida está realmente de pernas para o ar!

**Dois dias depois do meu término com o Michael, no Donut's com a Lily.**

Combinei de me encontrar com a Lily no Donut's, a algumas quadras lá de casa. Nossa conversa foi assim:

Lily: Ei, você não trouxe nada?

Eu: O que você queria que eu trouxesse?

Lily: Que tal pijamas e uma escova de dentes, ou você acha que tenho alguma pra te emprestar?

Eu: Lily, do que você está falando? Você que deveria ter trazido!

Lily: Combinamos de você ir dormir lá em casa, esqueceu?

Eu: Não, combinamos de _você_ ir dormir na _minha_ casa.

Lily: Você pirou de vez! Esqueceu do que combinamos há meia hora atrás!

Eu: Não se faça de sonsa, Lily! Sabe muito bem que combinamos de vir aqui e depois de você ir dormir lá em casa antes de eu ir para Genovia.

Lily: Você vai mesmo? - Você precisava ver o olhar quase mortal que eu lancei a Lily. Não me lembrava de ter me sentido tão poderosa assim há muito tempo.

Lily: O que é, Mia? O que você queria que eu fizesse? Você acaba de terminar com o meu irmão e nem pra me falar! Tudo bem que ele não saiba por quê, mas eu deveria saber!

Eu: Você realmente quer saber por quê?

Lily: Se você não fizer qualquer objeção em me dizer, eu adoraria... - aquele tom de ironia da Lily me irritou profundamente e eu quis gritar, e juro que eu tentei me controlar, mas não deu.

Eu: Pois bem, eu vou lhe dizer! EU NÃO SUPORTO MAIS O MICHAEL!- que mentirosa mais descarada...

Lily: Ah, Mia, conta outra!

Eu: Se você não quiser acreditar em mim, problema seu!

Lily: Mia, pensa bem! Eu sei que esse não é o seu forte, mas tenta então olhar para os seus sentimentos. Da onde você tirou essa idéia de não suportar o Michael?

Eu: Como você disse, Lily, eu não penso! O Michael estava ficando mais insuportável a cada dia! Ele não parava de encher o saco! Eu não precisei pensar em nada para sentir que não gostava mais dele!

Lily: Te enchendo o saco como? Olhando pra você com aquela cara de bobo como ele olha? Tocando violão e cantando uma música nova a cada dia que ele fez na noite passada por não ter conseguido dormir de tanto pensar em você? Ah não, deve ser por que sempre que ele fica mais de um dia sem te ver, ele vai até a sua casa e vocês se agarram no jardim por um bom tempo?

Meus olhos se arregalaram com aquela última revelação. Como a Lily poderia saber daquilo?

Eu: Lily, como é que você s...

Lily: Meus binóculos que eu comprei no Planetário! Que veio junto ao kit com aquelas lentes para hipermetropia!

Eu: Não acredito que você fica nos espiando com aquele jogo inútil de lentes!

Lily: Inútil? Pelo que eu tenho percebido até agora são bem úteis, não é?

Eu: Lily, eu juro...Que se você não sair da minha frente agora, eu vou derrubar todo o meu suco em você! – eu ia fazer aquilo mesmo! É sério, pois ela tinha realmente passado dos limites. E também, se eu começasse a me lembrar de mais algum momento entre mim e o Michael eu ia acabar contando tudo sobre a minha vontade de ir falar pra ele que eu tinha sido uma burra por querer terminar com ele, e que era a última coisa que eu queria que acontecesse no mundo!

Lily: Você ainda vai se arrepender seriamente do que está fazendo. Boa viagem.

Ela parecia ter ficado magoada, pois antes de virar as costas para sair da lanchonete, me olhou com uma mistura de medo e pena que me deixou com mais raiva ainda.

Ela nem pegou seu lanche, e eu me senti terrivelmente terrível naquela hora. Eu tinha acabado de brigar com a minha melhor amiga por causa de uma mentira escandalosa sem um único fundamento verídico. E foi naquela hora que eu comecei a pensar que iria pra Genovia sem nem ver a Lily uma última vez sorrindo pra mim, sem nem um abraço de despedida.

Minha vontade de voltar a Albert Einstein para pegar meu material tornou-se nula. Acho que vou pedir para o Sr. G fazer isso, eu tenho certeza que ele não vai negar já que provavelmente será o último e único favor que ele me fará nos próximos cinco, seis, sete ou até dez anos!

**Dois dias depois do meu término com o Michael, debaixo da ponte, alguma hora da noite.**

Meu desespero já deve estar explícito demais, já que eu me encontro literalmente debaixo da ponte. Aqui está frio, mas não mais do que se encontra o meu coração. Estou sem ninguém agora! Sem ninguém!

**Com quem eu não estou:**

- A minha melhor amiga;

- Minha mãe;

- Meu pai;

- Grandmére (graças a Deus!);

- Grandpére (que Deus o tenha);

- Meus avós maternos que já morreram;

- Senhor Gianini (vejamos a que ponto eu cheguei!);

- Minhas amigas: Shameeka, Tina Hakin Baba...

- Boris Pelkovisk (não que ele me faça falta, espero que faça a Lily);

- O Kenny (eu até que sinto falta dele... E agora que estou sem o Michael...ai, Mia, que horror!);

- O Fat Louie (lindo!lindo!);

- Lana Weinberg (quero estar longe pra sempre!);

- Josh Ritcher (ele até que era gato quando tinha aquele cabelo caído por cima dos olhos, que nem os do Michael, mas depois daquela sessão com a máquina zero...);

- Lars (aliás, estou com saudades de tê-lo ao meu lado me tirando de lugares perigosos, como isso aqui tá ficando cada vez mais escuro, hein?);

- Os Senhores Moscovitz;

- MICHAEL!

**ÚLTIMA PÁGINA: COMO EU ADORO VOCÊ!**

Querido Diário,

Nossa, como estou te devendo desculpas! Está é sua última página! Estava tão enrolada com essa história toda do Michael e escrevi tanto que nem percebi que você chegava ao fim! Que escritora horrível você tem! Sou uma diarista mesmo!

Mas, então, não vou estragar sua última página com essa porcaria de vida infeliz que eu tenho, nem com mil pedidos de desculpas.

Vou colocar aqui uma pequenina história de minha autoria como finalização. Não a escrevi agora, mas é uma idéia relâmpago que de vez em quando me passa pela cabeça. É meio deprimente, eu acho, mas gostei da sensação que tive ao escrevê-la, e muito mais ao lê-la.

Obrigada por guardar minhas palavras até hoje, e não posso dizer que é uma vírgula na minha vida, mas um ponto final.

"Hoje, faz três dias que eu me enterro. Debaixo das flores, eu consigo sentir minhas pernas dormentes, mas tenho certeza de que estão cheirosas. Sinto o cheiro daqui. As roupas, não estão comigo, só as flores. Aqui eu espero o meu amor, e faça chuva ou faça sol, eu sei que _ele_ estará aqui algum dia.

Isso aqui não é um cemitério. O lugar é o mais lindo que eu já vi. O sol banha essa imensa colina verdejante e o vento faz as pétalas dessas flores brancas flutuarem por todo lado, sendo coloridas pelas luzes do pôr do sol. Meus cabelos eu quase não sinto mais, pois acho que a textura está se igualando a terra. Minha pele transpira em contato com as plantas, mas nada comparado ao que eu já pude sentir ao lado _dele_. _Ele_, que estará aqui algum dia, eu tenho certeza.

Meus olhos se fecham e a brisa me envolve como o luar que volta mais uma vez para me banhar. Chega a noite, escura e gélida, mas aqui nunca poderei congelar. E antes que eu possa reabrir os olhos, sinto me diminuir vagarosamente, e antes que possa me dar conta, me transformo...Sou mais bonita que a luz, que as flores, que o luar, que o sol...

Sou uma borboleta."

**N/A: Não! Não acabou a fic não, ela está apenas começando! Me desculpem pelo capítulo chato e deprimente, mas era preciso dele para se entender o resto da história. Nos próximo a ação começará! Não se esqueçam da sinopse dela que diz muita coisa, hein? **

**Obs: Aquela contagem de páginas estava me complicando muito, então eu decidi tirar isso, esquecer que existiu um dia...E então, também decidi dar um nome a esse capítulo, que não é um título muito bom, mas dá alguma noção, não é?**

**Obrigados especiais a: _Mrs. Tinker Depp_, _BiaBoëchat_ e _Lady_, que me mandaram reviews! **

**Beijos,**

**Kel Minylops**


	3. Acidente Surpresa

**Meu Apartamento, Quinta Feira, dia 10 de Dezembro, 5h.**

Oi, Meu nome é Mia...Bem, Amélia Thermopolis Grimaldi Renaldo, mas todos me chamam de Mia. Sou a mais nova princesa da Genovia que já existiu, bem, pelo menos eu era quando descobri. Mas isso já faz seis anos, e hoje eu tenho 20! Não sou mais aquela garotinha boba e irresponsável que eu era que ficava andando de patinete. Hoje eu já ando de bicicleta...

Não é grande coisa, mas eu também sei andar muito bem a cavalo, sabia? E, também não faço mais aquela porcaria que era colar chiclete no pelo do Fat Louie, quando achava que ele estava precisando tosar e como não tinha dinheiro para fazer aquilo, mostrava o estado dele para a minha mãe para que ela me desse.

Falando em Fat Louie, ele é o meu e mais lindo do mundo gato que existe! Ele está aqui bem do meu lado dividindo a poltrona. Na verdade, nós **não** estamos dividindo a poltrona, já que ele está ocupando muito mais que a metade e eu já estou sentindo minhas pernas dormentes por causa do aperto.

Mas tudo bem, eu agüento.

Este aqui, eu entendo que você não possa ver exatamente, é o meu apartamento! Dá para acreditar que eu tenho um apartamento só meu? Meuzinho! E do Fat Louie, é claro. Mas mais meu, já que eu que pago as contas e o mantenho limpo enquanto ele suja tudo. Sei que ele deve ter se acostumado a vida de príncipe durante esse seis anos que estive fora, na verdade, acho que ele já nasceu com esse "dom", se é que se pode dar graças a deus por isso.

Mas eu sim tive que me desacostumar! Tenho um emprego. Quero dizer, não é exatamente um emprego, já que Princesas não trabalham! Mas eu precisava manter minha integridade íntegra e então decidi começar a trabalhar na Record, edição de revistas, CD's, e é claro, minha parte favorita, LIVROS! Tem alguma coisa mais genial do que fazer isso? Só mesmo se eu conseguisse terminar de escrever meu próprio romance, né?

Mas isso não vem ao caso, o que vem ao caso é:

Estou começando uma vida nova hoje. Uma vida inteiramente responsável, na qual não haverá mamãe nem papai correndo atrás de mim. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não vá visitar minha mãe de vez em quando. Meu pai está em Genovia junto de Grandmére e os dois, é importante dizer que Grandmére também, estão satisfeitos com meu desempenho como Princesa nesses seis anos que se passaram, e por isso me deixaram (como se eu precisasse de autorização) vir montar meu cantinho aqui em Nova York mesmo.

Por isso estou começando a escrever aqui, que eu nomeio meu Diário a partir de hoje, para contar os grandes feitos da minha vida futura, começando de agora. Os escritos do passado, eu espero, ficarão no passado como lembranças inesquecíveis dessa cidade, dos meus amigos, meus professores, escola, Lanas da vida, etc. Espero que essa última seja esquecida mesmo e que nenhuma mais apareça por aqui!

AI! Vou comprar uma capa para embrulhar esse diário antes que ele se afogue com a baba do fat Louie (que eu soubesse, gatos não babam, mas tenho que considerar que o Louie é um caso especial). Se eu soubesse que ele ia começar a me lamber quando me visse emocionada eu o jogaria para as almofadas no chão antes.

**Coisas a fazer (infelizmente, ainda as tenho!):**

- Comprar ração para o Fat Louie.

- Levar as roupas pra lavanderia.

- Comprar leite, água, pão, biscoitos, café...

- PAPEL HIGIÊNICO!

- Despertador e pilha.

- Pasta de Dente, xampu e uma escova que penteie o meu cabelo!

- Etiquetas para os Disquetes da Gráfica.

- Coletânea do Beatles, se tiver sobrado algum dinheiro.

- Alicate de unha, e lichas novas.

- Babador para o Fat Louie.

- Capa do diário.

- Canetas esferográficas azul, preta, vermelha e verde.

- Caderninho de anotação do telefone.

- Um para eu escrever também, se sobrar algum dinheiro.

- Pagar a conta de celular.

- Visitar minha mãe (o que eu acho que vou fazer agora).

- Enviar um e-mail para a Lilly, dizendo que eu estou de volta.

- Outro pra Shameeka, pra Tina e pro Kenny.

- Comprar fitas de cabelo da Princesa Leia.

Nossa, vou acabar falida!

**Gráfica Record, de manhãzinha, na minha cadeira amarela.**

_Para: Lilly Mia _

_Estou louca para falar com você! Sei que a última vez que nos vimos não foi muito legal, mas..._

_Estou morrendo de saudades!_

_Esperando resposta,_

_Mia_

- Ei, o que você está fazendo!

Aquela voz me fez dar um pulo. Ah, se fosse o senhor Bodegan, eu juro que estaria morta! Mas era a Stephanie, como sempre me interrompendo nos momentos mais inoportunos! Eu já deveria saber...

- Stefh, cala a boca! - nossa, onde foi parar minha educação de Princesa e mulher responsável? – Se alguém me pega aqui fazendo isso, vou ser mandada embora!

- Ai, calma! – ela pareceu não se importar nem um pouco com a minha braveza. – Só queria ver o que você estava fazendo!

- É, mas eu ainda preciso terminar de montar aquele gráfico sobre vendas, sabe? Estou no setor chato ainda...E só fazendo bem que conseguimos evoluir. Por isso, é melhor você voltar sua atenção para o seu trabalho e me deixar fazer o meu!

Peguei bem pesado, eu sei. Estava praticamente a expulsando dali!

- Cala a boca! – bem, ela pegou mais pesado ainda, ela nunca tinha gritado comigo e exigido respeito daquela maneira. Tudo bem, eram apenas duas semanas de convivência. – Desculpa, mas era minha vez. Olha só, é muito simples, você faz isso...E isso... – ela retirou o mouse de debaixo da minha mão e começou a fazer meu trabalho por mim. Pode ser incrível, mas em menos de dez minutos ele já estava pronto.

- Nossa, obrigada! Você me livrou de um peso e tanto! – eu disse, muito feliz por aquilo, mas sem saber direito como me comportar.

- É, Mia - não sei por quê, mas aquele jeito de me chamar de MIA, assim, puramente, me lembrava alguém. – Os funcionários da Record são mais eficientes do que você pensa.

- Não sei como eu consegui o cargo então... – ri de mim mesma.

- Você escreve bem. – Stephanie concluiu, jogando seu cabelo preto e liso que batiam no meio do pescoço, para trás, para que não caísse nos olhos. - Agora você pode voltar a mandar aquele e-mail pra sua amiga.

Me lembro de tê-la olhado espantada, por ela ter visto o que eu estava fazendo antes, sendo que eu fechei a janela com a minha maior capacidade de rapidez! Será que ela tinha visão de Raio-X e não tinha me contado? Ah, o que isso tem a ver? Depois de grande eu me tornei realmente burra, só pode!

Mas eu num conseguia tirar da minha cabeça quem é que me chamava de Mia, fora todos que eu conhecia exceto meu chefe e minha avó, mas não era exatamente o "Mia", mas sim o "Miiaa...", entende? Tinha um tom fortemente familiar.

Talvez seja melhor eu sair para tomar um café e esfriar a minha cabeça...Ah, ainda mais agora que o meu trabalhinho está pronto para ser mostrado ao Senhor Bodegan!

**Cama dura de hospital, sei lá que dia, sei lá que horas...**

EU FUI ATROPELADA!

É isso mesmo, atropelada! Com todas as 10 letras, se é que eu ainda sei contar depois de ter batido a cabeça.

É, isso mesmo, eu bati minha cabeça com toda a força naquele asfalto duro quente da rua principal...Ai, meu deus, eu esqueci o nome da rua!

Mas não vem ao caso. O que é importante dizer é que eu fui atropelada, e por uma moto! Quero dizer, não fui atropelada por uma moto, mas por um cara que dirigia a moto! Eu só não consegui saber quem foi a criatura que me deixou quase sem as minhas costelas até agora porque, pelo o que me parece, ele me abandonou aqui nesse hospital e segundo os médicos e aquelas enfermeiras fofinhas com uniformes de babadinho cor-de-rosa, minha mãe está a caminho.

O mais chato de tudo isso, eu acho, é que desde que eu cheguei em Nova York não me preocupei em nem ligar para ela pra dizer que estou de volta, sabe? Nem fiz uma visita surpresa de manhã levando pão doce como qualquer filha dedicada faria, sabe? E agora é tarde demais para tudo isso, ela vai ver a filha dela novamente após 4 anos e meio deitada numa cama de hospital sem graça e com sopinha sem gosto no lugar do pão doce, sabe?

E só o que me falta agora é esse baque ter afetado minha memória e eu ter esquecido que já falei "sabe" na última frase e não posso repetir na próxima como eu fiz umas três vezes já...

ESPERA! Tem alguém batendo na porta...Pelo menos aqui as pessoas são educadas e batem na porta. Bem que é meio idiota fazer isso já que o doente não poderá sair da cama para abrir, nem talvez tenha a voz em uma condição muito boa para responder... É melhor fechar os olhos e fingir estar dormindo nesses casos...

**Cama dura de hospital, sei lá que dia, sei lá que horas...**

NÃO! VOCÊ NÃO VAI ACREDITAR!

NÃO, NÃO VAI MESMO! AI, EU NUM TO CONSEGUINDO NEM ESCREVER QUEM FOI! MAS EU PRECISO CONTAR, PRECISO SIM!

AH! AH! AH! ESTOU TENDO UMA CRISE PSICÓTICA! DAQUI A POUCO OS MÉDICOS VÊM ME SOCORRER ACHANDO QUE O MEU CASO É SÉRIO...MAS É MUITO PIOR DO QUE ELES SEQUER IMAGINAM!

NÃO EXISTE COISA PIOR DO QUE A QUE ACONTECEU COMIGO, NÃO MESMO!

EU SEI QUEM ME ATROPELOU! EU SEI QUEM FOI! NÃO, E EU NÃO ODEIO ESSA PESSOA, NÃO, COMO SERIA O CERTO. EU SINTO...SEI LÁ!

MAS O QUE IMPORTA?

O QUE IMPORTA TUDO ISSO QUANDO EU SEI QUE QUEM ME ATROPELOU FOI...

MICHAEL MOSCOVITZ!

AH! AH! AH!

**Cama dura de hospital, sei lá o quê, APÓS IR AO BANHEIRO!**

MICHAEL MOSCOVITZ!

Foi ele sim o culpado de tudo! Aliás, ele é sempre o culpado de tudo que acontece comigo! Mas vou deixar de papo furado e falar logo que, adivinha? Era ele que estava atrás da porta me esperando responder para entrar.

Eu não respondi. Mas eu estava achando que era a minha mãe, e por isso, continuei sem responder fingindo que dormia. Mas eu não devo ser uma boa atriz, isso é, por que algum tempo depois que eu ouvi a porta se abrir, pude ouvir aquela voz linda dele:

- Miiaa, pode abrir os olhos, eu sei que você não está dormindo... – ERA ELE! Eu soube desde o princípio que a voz fortemente familiar era a dele, só de ouvi-lo me chamar! Talvez por isso, eu tenha continuado de olhos fechados com medo de abri-los e estar sonhando. – A sua respiração é diferente quando está dormindo! – ele terminou, e vou dizer, me pegou de surpresa.

- Eu posso ter mudado o meu modo de respirar durante esses anos... – eu disse, tentando convencer a mim mesma.

- Ah, e começou a falar dormindo também? Acho que esses seis anos em Genovia não te fizeram muito bem, né?

Enfim, eu abri meus olhos. E não sei, mas aquele medo todo passou quando me deparei com o Michael ali, agachado na minha frente. Ele estava diferente, bem, me deixou com dúvidas se ainda seria o mesmo Michael, pois estava com barba, ou melhor, alguns poucos pêlos recém nascidos espalhados pelo rosto. A voz também tinha mudado, estava mais grossa eu acho, mas o jeito de olhar continuava o mesmo.

- A minha volta a Nova York também não foi das mais agradáveis, se considerar que eu fui atropelada logo na terceira semana. – eu disse, me erguendo e me sentando encostada à cabeceira da cama.

Por um momento de silêncio, senti que ele me observava e fiquei tentando arranjar uma forma de melhorar aquela roupa horrorosa de hospital e também o estado que o meu cabelo deveria estar.

Depois de um tempo de silêncio, ergui meus olhos e o tirei do devaneio que devia estar tendo. Ele então, estendeu um buquê de flores frente ao meu rosto, enquanto também se levantava para se sentar na poltrona mais próxima:

- Desculpa. Não esperava ter que te receber assim. – o que ele deve ter querido dizer com "te receber"? Ou melhor, me receber! Segurei o ramo de lírios e os cheirei, sentindo aquele delicioso aroma que sentia sempre que ia à casa dos Moscovitz.

- Tudo bem, os médicos podem dar um jeito nisso. – disse, para descontrair, mas também para saber se era disso mesmo que ele estava falando. Como ele ficou quieto, acho que sim. Quem não fala, consente.

Olhei para ele novamente, e ele fez o mesmo. Nossos olhos se encontraram e ficamos assim por algum tempo, até que uma enfermeira entrou.

- E então, como está a nossa paciente?

- Mia, por favor...Paciente há muitas... – comentei, só para me sentir um pouco mais especial que as outras.

Pude ouvir um riso abafado vindo do Michael, mas minha visão estava sendo tapada pela enfermeira que deu um sorriso e decidiu começar aquele processo irritante de troca de soro. Nossa, como tenho nervoso disso.

- Mais lírios? – a enfermeira exclamou ao perceber o buquê que eu tinha deixado ali ao lado.

- Ah...é, o Michael trouxe para mim. – respondi, olhando de esguelha para ele. Era muito estranho dizer Michael de novo, ainda mais ao pensar que depois de tudo que eu fiz, ele tinha me trazido flores.

Ai, Mia, do que você está falando! Ele te atropelou! MICHAEL MOSCONVITZ te atropelou!

- Ah, o Michael... É claro! – ela disse ainda limpando meu braço com aquele algodão com álcool, e dando uma olhada rápida para o Michael também. – Esse rapaz passou quase toda a noite aqui com você, sabia? Bem, do lado de fora, por não poder entrar.

Eu não acreditei que o Michael realmente tivesse feito isso! Por um momento, fiquei me sentindo culpada de tê-lo culpado pela coisa toda...

- Mas você não acordava, Mia... – ai, aquele Mia de novo! – Eu... fiquei realmente preocupado.

Ah! Meu deus, eu tive realmente vontade de gritar...Mas não podia, nem o meu estado permitia na verdade. Eu acho que grudei meus olhos no chão, mas acabei sorrindo um pouco, talvez de agradecimento.

A enfermeira injetou aquela agulha horrível no meu braço e a quietude da sala e toda a minha concentração naquele treco enfiado no meu braço começou a fazer com que eu me sentisse mal.

Comecei a me sentir um pouco tonta, acho que pela sensação daquele líquido entrando em mim...Não sei. Só posso dizer que tudo passou quando eu senti uma mão quente tocar o meu outro braço.

Olhei instintivamente para o Michael, que estava novamente ali, agachado com os braços sobre a borda da cama, uma mão acariciando meu braço.

- Fica calma, Mia... – ele disse, e senti imensa vontade de chorar, não sei se por lembrar da última vez que eu o vira ou se pela tontura forte que sentia. Escolhi a última opção já que nunca fui muita boa com essa coisa toda de hospital.

- Pronto. – a enfermeira disse, e eu pude ver um sorrisinho suspeito no rosto dela. Fiquei um pouco envergonhada ao pensar no que provavelmente ela devia estar pensando. – Daqui a pouco o mal estar vai passar, você logo vai se acostumando, tudo bem? Se precisar de alguma coisa, é só chamar, ou pedir para o seu namorado fazer isso.

E piscou um olho para mim antes de sair, fechando cuidadosamente a porta atrás de si.

Depois dessa última frase, prendi a respiração como se isso pudesse aliviar a tensão. Michael soltou meu braço, mas eu realmente não queria que ele tivesse feito isso. Estava me sentindo mais tonta...

- Eu... não estou me sentindo... muito bem... – murmurei, sentindo uma certa sonolência tomar conta de mim.

Senti quando ele se aproximou novamente e apertou minha mão com carinho. Sabendo que ele estava ali ao meu lado, para me proteger do que quer que fosse que pudesse acontecer, me aconcheguei melhor ao travesseiro e deixei que meus olhos se fechassem.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Mia. – ele disse, perto do meu ouvido. – Eu estou aqui.

**N/A:** Desculpa a demora, eu estou um pouco enrolada agora no final do ano, com provas e tal...mas espero que vocês tenham gostado.

Quero agradecer a **Sara**, pela primeira review! A **Vampira Black**, obrigada pela força! A **Lady**, é a Grandmére é realmente uma hdjsysjdysd...mas espero que você tenha gostado do reencontro dele! A **Bia Boëchat**, obrigada, espero que você tenha gostado da capa! E finalmente a **Mrs. Tinker Depp**, é, a Mia conseguiu terminar com Michael, mas nada por mt tempo, num é? É claro...sem querer tirar as suas esperanças...(risos).

Agradeço de coraçãoa vocês e a quem não leu e num comentou, crie coragem agora, por favor!

Ah, e pra quem gosta de Harry Potter-Harry e Gina: leiam a mini-fic que eu acabei de escrever, é só uma cena, mas gostei dela!

Beijinhos,

**Kel Minylops**


	4. Desentendimentos

**Cama dura de hospital, quando acordei...**

Bom, vocês já devem ter adivinhado qual foi a minha decepção ao acordar e ver que o Michael não estava mais ali. E bem, minha mãe estava ali!

E, bem, vocês podem acreditar ou não, mas ela tinha um algodão molhado com álcool na mão, e tirava sem o menor cuidado o esmalte preto que eu usava!

- Mãe! O que você está fazendo! – a pergunta era idiota, mas eu só queria dar ênfase ao que ela fizera. Tanto fazia se ela achasse que eu tinha batido a cabeça e ficado louca.

- Mia, querida, o que há com você? Bateu a cabeça e ficou louca?

Não disse?

- Olha o que você fez, estragou minha unhas. – eu disse, mais calma. Não me importava com elas, na verdade. Só estivera usando aquela porcaria para me sentir um pouco, hum, diferente.

- Não se preocupe, pior do que aquilo não poderia ficar. Aliás, por que eu estou surpresa? – ela fez uma cara ressentida, e eu senti dó por isso.

Na verdade, tenho dúvidas se foi dó dela ou de mim pelo o que provavelmente ela diria. Como eu não disse nada, aliás, ela foi mais rápida:

- Como você desaparece por dez anos e quando volta nem se dá o trabalho de dizer que voltou?

- Desaparecer? Dez anos? Mãe, você sabia exatamente onde eu estava, e sabia por quê! Aliás, pensasse nisso antes de ter uma filha com o Príncipe de Genovia!

Depois disso, minha mãe se debulhou em lágrimas. Me senti idiota por isso. Ela me abraçou e começou a chorar em cima de mim. A culpa de tudo era minha e eu acabei fazendo como se ela inteirinha fosse dela. Que tipo de filha eu era!

- Desculpe, querida. – ouvi-a murmurar e voltou a chorar no meu ombro.

- Hum...na verdade, acho que eu podia ao menos ter enviado um telegrama falando da minha volta. – disse, num sussurro, mas desejando que ela não ouvisse.

- Oh, querida, não tem problema... – ela disse, se afastando e enxugando as lágrimas com um sorriso de mãe, daqueles que você se sente a pessoas mais feliz do mundo, pois ela acaba de tirar todo o peso das suas costas. – O problema continua sendo você andar na rua sem olha para os lados, pior, sem segurar a mão de ninguém responsável! Mia, como você é tão irresponsável assim?

Tudo bem, ela estava muito boazinha para ser verdade.

- Eu prometo que da próxima vez eu vou te ligar para pedir que você vá até o meu trabalho para me dar a mão para que eu possa atravessar a rua direitinho. – disse, irônica.

- Não, não precisa disso, você pode apensa pedir para o segurança... Espera aí, você disse trabalho? Mia, você está trabalhando?

- Hum, é... Preciso pagar as minhas contas, não é? – respondi, cabisbaixa. Tinha voltado de Genovia, arranjado um emprego e nem me preocupara em avisar a ela. Na verdade, não tinha percebido quanta falta eu sentia.

- Crianças não tem conta para pagar! Aliás, é proibido, estão abusando de você, abuso de menores!

- Mãe, eu tenho vinte anos, sou maior e tenho contas para pagar sim.

- Claro que não tem, Mia. Você vai voltar pra casa agora mesmo e não terá que pagar por coisa alguma.

- Você não está falando sério, está? – perguntei, mas era aquilo mesmo que eu queria fazer. Se eu pudesse, ficaria de folga por mais seis anos só pensando e escrevendo meu romance prometido.

- Claro que estou, Mia. Você é a Princesa de Genovia! O que quer mais da vida? – minha mãe estava...bem, não parecia...minha mãe.

- Mãe, você sabe muito bem que ser Princesa nunca vai me satisfazer. Não te satisfaria. Eu adoro escrever, e preciso disso, assim como você precisou e precisa pintar até hoje, mesmo com aquele coisinha gritando mamãe pela casa inteira.

Por um momento, eu lembrei de meu irmão Rocky, e logo percebi o inevitável. Ele tinha seis anos e alguns meses. Eu passei os seis anos iniciais da vida do meu irmãozinho cuidando de um país que sequer mudou alguma coisa por minha causa.

- Oh, querida, me desculpe. – e ela me abraçou de novo. - Mas estou tão apavorada. Você some por seis anos, e volta, e é atropelada por aquele motoqueiro irresponsável, e...

- Motoqueiro irresponsável! – de quem ela pensava que estava falando.

- Ora, Mia...

- Mãe, o motoqueiro irresponsável é o Michael! – gritei, nem sei como pelo estado que eu estava, mas me lembro de ter gritado sim.

- E você acha que aquele garoto adorável continua sendo tão responsável como sempre foi? Pois está muito enganada.

Ah...do que ela estava falando exatamente? Como o Michael Moscovitz, meu ex-namorado mais lindo do mundo, tinha virado irresponsável? Estava começando a considera a possibilidade de a minha mãe ter batido a cabeça no meu lugar.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Há muito tempo que ele não é mais agradável, direitinho e responsável como era, Mia. Dois meses depois da sua ida, ele viajou para a Califórnia, e olhe só como voltou de lá.

- Eu não vi diferença nenhuma.

- Meu Deus, Mia, você encontrou com esse moleque?

Moleque?

- Claro, ele me mandou flores e veio me visitar. Afinal, foi ele quem me atropelou.

Burra...Não devia ter lembrado nada disso!

- Por isso mesmo! Ele te atropelou, mia. Quer maior prova de que ele esteja diferente?

- Mãe, você estava dizendo agorinha mesmo que eu não tive cuidado ao atravessar a rua, como pode...?

- Ele não é mais o que você acha que é, Mia. – ela estava séria agora, a forma como apertou meu braço me assustou. – Ele tem gangues, anda por aí durante a noite, outro dia o encontrei bêbado num bar com alguns amigos e algumas garotas. E também os vi pintados e pedindo dinheiro pelas ruas.

- Há, há...Que piada, mãe. Dá pra falar sério agora? – eu estava sendo irônica demais. Mas tinha que ser, não queria acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

- Filha, eu estou falando sério. O Michael está mudado, e muito. Os Moscovitz comentaram comigo outro dia que ele se meteu com drogas na Internet, e que o caso estava difícil. Ele bateu com o carro duas vezes, e por isso comprou uma moto. E agora, veja o que ele fez, te atropelou!

- Não foi culpa dele... – murmurei, minha voz saindo como um último fio de esperança que de aquilo fosse mentira.

- Mas e o resto todo? Coincidência? – ela estava sendo irônica também.

- E a Lilly? – perguntei, lembrando da mensagem que eu enviara a ela por e-mail e que eu nem tivera tempo de responder. Pensando bem, era estranho ela não ter aparecido por ali todo esse tempo, afinal, o irmão dela me atropelara, ela deveria saber... a não ser que...

- Ela está bem, meio revoltada por ele ter saído de casa, mas bem.

- O Michael saiu de casa?

- Saiu, querida. E acho melhor parara de falar com ele. Aliás, melhor até parar de dizer o nome dele.

E a olhei séria, mas no instante seguinte, vendo que ela estava falando sério...Ela não ia mentir daquele jeito, ia? Mas eu não podia acreditar que o Michael tivesse feito tudo isso que ela tinha dito.

Gangues, bebedeira? Esse não era o Michael...

Minha voz fugiu e num soluço, comecei a chorar. Senti os braços da minha mãe a minha volta, me apertando, e então chorei mais ainda.

Era verdade que eu tinha acabado com ele, tinha namorado outros dois caras nesse meio tempo em Genovia, mas ver o Michael novamente me trouxe de volta o passado, não tinha como esquecê-lo agora.

Chorei por um bom tempo, minha mãe me balançando como a verdadeira criança que eu estava me sentindo. Até que eu adormeci de novo, e não sonhei com nada.

**Minha casa, meu quarto, cobertores quentinhos, umas oito da noite.**

Voltei pra casa.

Bem, você já percebeu isso.

Com certeza.

Mas eu só vim pra cá por que ainda não me recuperei de todo.

Quando melhorar eu volto pra casa.

Prometo.

E...O Fat Louie está aqui comigo porque eu não poderia deixá-lo sozinho.

Mas logo vou voltar pra casa, juro.

Logo depois que eu me recuperar.

E descobrir o que aconteceu com o Michael.

Tuuuuuuuu...

Tã, tã, tã...tã, tã, tã, tã...

Trim...Trim...

(barulho do telefone)

- Alô... – eu conhecia aquela voz, era a voz da Lilly! – Alô... – eu não tinha coragem de dizer nada, não mesmo. – Alô? Quem é que tá falando, hein? – eu continuei com a respiração presa. Ouvir a voz da Lilly no telefone e falar com ela normalmente como se nada tivesse se passado parecia muito estranho. – Alô!

Eu desliguei. Desculpa, mas o fone estava realmente pesado na minha mão machucada, por mais que não fosse a machucada...

Respirei fundo novamente disquei...

Tããã...(redial)

- Alô? – a voz dela estava nervosa. – Michael, eu sei que é você, pode ir falando... – eu parei de respirar, ansiosa por ouvir o resto. – Talvez você não se dê conta do quanto está sendo idiota...Bem, que...num deve fazer diferença, né? Você virou o rei da idiotice nos últimos quatro anos... – eu continuei muda, querendo escutar mais. – Não vai falar nada, é? Vai continuar fugindo como todo esse tempo? - eu pude ouvi-la soluçar por um momento. – Você abandonou sua família, me abandonou, seu idiota! Está fugindo do que precisa encarar e veja tudo o que você fez! Veja! E atropelou a Mia, que foi isso? O que você virou, seu babaca...seu...

Eu desliguei o telefone rapidamente e o taquei num canto. Estava assustada, meu coração batia muito rápido como se tivesse corrido 10 quarteirões em cinco minutos.

Seja lá o que for que acontecera, Lilly achou que estivesse falando com seu irmão o tempo todo... E fosse o que fosse que ele fizera de tão ruim, Lilly achava que Michael ouvira tudo.

Então, era meu dever dizer tudo aquilo a Michael. E ia fazer isso, assim que mandasse outro e-mail a Lilly, dizendo que estava tudo bem e que logo que minha mãe deixasse, daria um jeito de encontrar com ela.

E logo que fiz isso, me vesti bem agasalhada, com meu casaco vinho comprido e minhas novas botas de combate, e saí de casa, com o menor ruído possível para que mamãe não percebesse.

**Sala de espera da SINCAM, Departamento de Artes.**

Eu sei, você deve estar se perguntando o que eu faço aqui, nessa cadeira colorida numa sala cheia de desenhos e instrumentos de miniatura.

Resposta: Michael estuda aqui! Ou pelo menos pretendia quando eu fui embora.

A mulher que atendia no balcão me mandara sentar aqui para esperar, mas eu juro que estou esperando a um bom tempo já. Poxa, eu só queria pergunta se o Michael estudava ali e onde eu podia encontrá-lo, mas o destino não queria me ajudar... Ou melhor, aquela mulher magricela à La Lana não queria me ajudar!

Já tinham se passado quarenta minutos e todas as vezes que eu levantava para perguntar alguma coisa, ou ela colocava o fone no ouvido e fingia que estava falando, ou derrubava muitos papéis...Uma hora ela se jogou no chão fingindo que tinha que se esconder do diretor.

Eu não duvidei que ela quisesse se esconder, pois o diretor devia saber do trabalho satisfatório e eficiente dela como atendente. Mas como ninguém passava por ali no momento e como ela ficou muito tempo caída no chão atrás do balcão, desisti de perder meu tempo com isso, e decidi então entrar em alguma das portas do corredor a minha direita.

Como todas tinham cores diferentes, decidi pela minha favorita: azul.

E quando a abri, a fechei novamente sem pensar no barulho que fizera ao bater a porta!

Uma menina...agarrada...e beijando...Michael Moscovitz!

Sem deixar que o pânico tomasse total conta de mim e me fizesse entrar por aquela porta e bater muito em Michael, saí correndo rapidamente, deixando a atendente, que já tinha se levantado, um pouco atordoada.

Corri pela rua inteira, atropelando todas as pessoas a minha frente. Nem sabia como consegui correr assim, com meu braço machucado e com as forças meio vagas ainda.

Parei numa esquina, me apoiei num poste para respirar, estava tonta. Fiquei algum tempo ali, as pessoas esbarrando em mim sem se importar, até que ouvi uma voz atrás de mim:

- Mia!

Me virei e pude ver o Michael, ofegante, não sei se por ter corrido muito ou pelo beijo. Só sei que ele tinha a blusa de cima aberta e essa visão me deixou brava. Virei eu rosto bruscamente, e senti a mão dele apertar meu braço.

- Espera, Mia. – ele disse, me fazendo virar pra ele. Estava com raiva, então cruzei meus braços, tirando a mão dele do meu braço, e olhei pra baixo. – A gente precisa conversar.

- É mesmo? – eu disse, irônica.

- É sim. – ele respondeu, com cara de inocente.

- Foi exatamente isso que eu vim fazer aqui! Mas você estragou tudo, como sempre. – nunca achei que poderia falar com o Michael daquele jeito, mas depois do que todos me disseram, começava a achar que aquele era outro Michael.

- Sempre estrago tudo, do que você está falando? – ele parecia confuso, os gestos bruscos falavam por ele.

- Do quê? – eu bati meu pé no chão. – Você saiu de casa, você abandonou sua irmã, você se mete em encrencas, você sai por aí beijando qualquer uma!

- Eu não acredito que...

- Não acredita em quê! – disse, bem mais alto. Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos bruscamente, algo que eu não lembrava que ele fazia, e aquilo me deu sinais do verdadeiro Michael ali comigo. Se eu não estivesse com tanta raiva, teria o agarrado ali mesmo. – Você me atropelou, Michael! Podia ter me matado, sabia? Você é um irresponsável! Algo que eu nunca pensei que fosse!

E saí correndo novamente, depois de me esquivar da mão dele quando tentou me segurar de novo.

- Ei, Mia, espera! – mas eu continuei correndo. – Espera!

Virei a esquina sem olhar pra trás, ciente de que ele ficara ali, parado, olhando para o nada, transtornado, talvez culpado.

Estava com muita raiva. Tinha ido procurá-lo para contar o que Lilly dissera, para perguntar se o que todos diziam era verdade, pois não acreditava em coisa alguma.

Mas achá-lo agarrado àquela garota, senti meu coração parar de bater. Ele nunca faria isso antes, a não ser comigo. Devia estar como sua irmã dissera. É, tenho que acreditar nisso, tudo indica, menos meu coração, que insiste que Michael é o mesmo Michael...O mesmo garoto bondoso e adorável, que me enviava flores e me deu um colar com um floco de neve de aniversário.

Esse Michael não existe mais.

**N/A: Assustados com a revelação? Será que o Michael não é assim mais tão bonzinho, hein? Será? Pra quem quer ver um capítulo M/M pra valer é só esperar o próximo! Onde várias coisas serão explicadas e resolvidas...**

**Agradecimentos a todos!**

**E como são 04:11 da manhã, e tenho que acordar as 8 (ai, ai, ai!), depois eu coloco os nomes, no próximo capítulo!**

**Beijinhos,**

**Kel Minylops**


	5. Entendimentos

**Sexta, dia 15 de Dezembro, 20hs, casa da Lilly**

É, eu to aqui fora da casa da Lilly esperando um temporal cair para arranjar uma desculpa pra entrar. Bom, estava até a Sra Moscovitz abrir a porta para que o seu último cliente do dia saísse. Agora eu to aqui na sala de estar sentadinha no sofá macio, é claro, depois de muito abraços da Sra. Moscovitz, e sem a Lilly, até porque se a Lilly estivesse em casa, eu provavelmente estaria no quinto dos infernos ou em algum outro lugar que ela me mandaria.

Mas ela saiu:

**Sra. Moscovitz:** A Lilly foi pra casa de um amigo, sabe Mia? Aquele menino...Como é mesmo o nome dele? Ah, sim! Jangbu Panasa... é, é isso mesmo!

**Eu (em pensamento):** JANGBU PANASA? Meu deus! Nunca achei que fosse me lembrar do garçom demitido por derrubar sopa na Grandmére! Bem, só por esse grande feito acho que era a minha obrigação, muito maior do que a de Princesa, de me lembrar! Mas o que estava me encucando naquele momento era o fato de a Lilly ainda se encontrar com ele. Será que eles tão tendo um caso? E será que é algo sério?

**Sra Moscovitz: **E eu acho que a coisa está bem séria, querida, desde que ele ligou, ela não pára mais em casa, sempre sai com ele!

**Eu (em pensamento):** Incrível como as pessoas lêem pensamento! Bom, pelo menos a Sra. Moscovitz, né? Mas e se a Lilly estivesse tendo realmente um relacionamento com o Jangbu? Será que eles já tinham... Bem, isso depende do tempo que eles estavam juntos, acho.

Olhei para a Sra. Moscovitz.

**Sra. Moscovitz: **Faz um mês e meio que ele ligou, se quer saber...

**Eu (em pensamento):** Tempo suficiente!

Temos que considerar que a Lilly tem 21 anos e o Jangbu deve estar por volta do 28! É claro que eles já... Bom, a Lilly não é nenhuma Mia neurótica e medrosa com essas coisas, né? Não que eu seja encalhada, durante esses seis anos passados em Genovia eu também saí com caras e até cheguei a namorar um primo de um Príncipe francês lá com um nome muito complicado pra se lembrar... O do príncipe, é claro, porque o do primo era Pierre, ninguém nem acreditava que pudesse ser da mesma família que o tal príncipe lá pelo nome simples. E não era culpa dele ser primo do príncipe de nome complicado!

Mas como eu ia dizendo, eu já tive meus relacionamentos, apenas nunca tinha passado do ponto. E eu precisava realmente saber isso sobre a Lilly, e a Sra. Moscovitz-Leitora-de-Pensamentos talvez pudesse me dizer.

Olhei pra ela novamente tentando fazer a conexão e repassei a pergunta na minha cabeça: "A Lilly e o Jangbu já transaram?", mas pela cara dela acho que fui brusca de mais. Afinal, é a filha dela. Podia tentar algo mais suave: "Eles já passaram a noite juntos?" ou que tal "Ela ainda é pura?"... hum, talvez... "Você tem notado os dois com sorrisinhos suspeitos no rosto?".

**Sra. Moscovitz:** Mia, querida, está se sentindo mal?

**Eu (em pensamento):** É, talvez ela tivesse alguma proteção contra entrada de pensamentos impróprios, não sei, mas tudo a gente pode esperar de uma psicóloga especialista em adolescentes problemáticos.

Não lembro qual desculpa eu dei a Sra. Moscovitz, pois estava mais era pensando no Michael problemático e me concentrando para não deixar escapar nada que pudesse fazer a mãe dele se lembrar de seja lá o que for que ele tenha feito. O que, aliás, eu queria muito saber!

**Eu:** A senhora sabe se a Lilly vai demorar?

**Sra. Moscovitz:** Não sei, Mia, você sabe como ela é. Mas se você quiser ficar aí e esperar por ela, sinta-se a vontade, viu?

**Eu (em pensamento): **Ela não me pareceu nem um pouco preocupada com o fato de ser quase nove horas da noite e a filha dela estar com o namorado fora de casa. Tudo bem, ela já é maior de idade, mas a minha mãe... Ah, minha mãe é exagerada demais!

Sobre ficar por lá esperando a Lilly, até que não seria má idéia. Pelo menos, quando ela chegasse eu já estaria segura dentro de sua casa sem o risco de ela me empurrar pra fora. Sem certezas, já que havia um monte de janelas grandes para ela me jogar se quisesse.

Mas eu aceitei, e a Sra. Moscovitz disse para eu me instalar no quarto dela e que a desculpasse por ter que cuidar ainda de um caso com três irmãs gêmeas que disputavam o namorado bem jovem da mãe.

E logo que ela se virou, eu subi as escadas e entrei no quarto da Lilly. Estava bem parecido à última vez que eu estivera ali, mas com menos roupas espalhadas e com alguns recortes de jornal pendurados.

Era isso que dava namorar com Jangbu Panasa, cercado por seus amigos reinvidicadores. Mas uma das fotos me fez dar um pulo de susto. Eu e ela no programa dela, _Lilly tells it like it is_, quando éramos menores, devíamos ter uns treze anos! Estávamos falando sobre a escola, estudo e o que é virar um adolescente, claro, com nossa grande experiência.

Aquilo com certeza não estava ali quando eu tinha saído. Ela tinha colocado depois, o que indicava que talvez não estivesse tão chateada comigo assim... Também, com um Jangbu Panasa pra tomar conta ela não ia perder seu tempo pensando no quanto estava chateada comigo, ou ia?

Bem, mas isso não importa nada! Só sei que eu percebi quanta falta eu sinto dessa louca. Ela sempre ficava atrás das pessoas com seus planos para mudar o mundo. A nossa luta contra Lana Weinberg e o seu plano de atirar sorvete nela mudaram a minha vida, com certeza! Sinto saudades até do "Você não foi tão mal assim..." quando eu tirava um C em matemática e a via esconder o A bem grande escrito na prova dela. O que não adiantava nada, pois alguns minutos depois o Michael sempre aparecia para lhe dar os parabéns. Genética é uma coisa, né? O Michael é um gênio! A irmã dele obviamente tinha que ser muito boa em matemática!

Já a minha mãe é pintora e meu pai é um príncipe com problema nos genitais, como poderia nascer uma matemática brilhante na família? Só não precisava ter nascido essa aberração aqui, né?

Tá, parei com essa crise de não-aceitação.

De qualquer forma, lembrar do Michael entrando na nossa sala com um sorriso de extremo orgulho de irmão mais velho, sei lá, parece tão distante... Aquela época em que eu morria de amores por ele e ele não estava nem aí pra mim. Como se hoje fosse diferente... Bom, claro que é diferente, né? Eu não estou mais apaixonada por ele, já o esqueci faz tempo.

Dá raiva lembrar do Michael...Quero dizer, do Michael atual, do Michael que beijou aquela garota na sala do Departamento de Artes, porque lembrar do Michael que encarou meu pai no hospital quando ele falou sobre meu dever de princesa de ir para Genovia e disse "Na verdade, senhor, legalmente, menores não podem assinar contratos, portanto, de acordo com as leis do estado de Nova York, o senhor não pode fazer com que Mia cumpra as determinações de qualquer documento que tenha assinado, porque na ocasião ela tinha menos de 16 anos, e isso o invalida." é o máximo!

Eu não consigo sequer pensar que o garoto mais inteligente do mundo, bem, pelo menos da escola Albert Einstein, tenha se tornando um... hum... como eu posso dizer? ANTI-MICHAEL MOSCOVITZ!

Eu preciso mesmo conversar com a Lilly para saber direitinho o que aconteceu...

Meu Deus! O pijama de tartaruga dela ainda está aqui na gaveta! Talvez eu pudesse pegar pra mim... ela jamais saberia...

**Sábado, dia 16 de Dezembro, quase 6 da manhã, no sótão**

Como diz a minha mãe, eu não sirvo pra nada que preste! Mas o que eu posso fazer se as coisas mais malucas insistem em acontecer comigo? Sempre tento ajeitá-las, sempre faço o que é preciso ser feito para que tudo fique bem, mas acabo me atrapalhando ainda mais!

Por exemplo, fui procurar o Michael para perguntar sobre o que estava acontecendo entre ele e a família dele. O que aconteceu? O encontrei agarrando uma magricela numa sala de aula!

Então, decidi falar com a Lilly, tanto para revê-la quanto para entender tudo o que acontecera enquanto eu estive fora. O que aconteceu? Eu acabei me encontrando com o Michael de novo!

Vou contar:

Eu estava lá, no quarto da Lilly, quando passou pela minha cabeça que talvez a Sra. Moscovitz estivesse precisando de alguma ajuda com alguma coisa da casa ou o que fosse e então fui procurá-la para me oferecer.

Mas no momento em que meus pés tocaram o primeiro degrau pra descer, eu olhei! Olhei a porta do Michael, bem, do quarto do Michael... Ali, bem na minha frente! Tá, talvez só houvesse coisas velhas guardadas lá dentro, afinal, Michael não dormia mais ali, mas mesmo assim, a minha curiosidade tava me matando!

Então, eu simplesmente esqueci da ajuda a Sra. Moscovitz e contornei a escada até parar frente a frente a porta fechada do quarto do Michael. Olhei pra cima, e vi, uns dez centímetros acima da minha cabeça, uma placa azul dessas de pendurar em porta onde estava escrito: "A prova de som".

Ela já estava lá desde a primeira vez que eu tinha ido até lá, quando eu e a Lilly ainda brincávamos de pique esconde pela casa! E se ainda estava ali, se nunca tinha sido "despendurada", talvez nada tivesse mudado lá dentro... Talvez os senhores Moscovitz estivessem esperando que ele voltasse...

Mais uma pontada de curiosidade e a minha mão girou a maçaneta sem hesitação.

Tudo estava escuro, e eu fechei a porta atrás de mim, tentando me acostumar à escuridão. Eu sabia muito bem onde o interruptor ficava escondido, segundo o Michael por questões básicas de segurança.

Sem medo de tropeçar em nada, torcendo até o fundo da minha alma que tudo estivesse intacto, atravessei o quarto e senti meus dedos tocarem a cortina, a afastei e achei o que procurava. Com um _click_, a luz iluminou todo o quarto.

Fechei os olhos antes de me virar, o medo de caixas espalhadas, entulhos e coisas essenciais do Michael faltando no quarto os mantendo fechados por um bom tempo.

Vamos lá, Mia, você tem que encarar a verdade! Pensei.

Então, eu os abri.

Juro, se eu não estivesse tão certa de que os anos haviam se passado, até porque meus peitos finalmente haviam crescido, eu acharia que aquele era mais um dia em que nós dois vínhamos estudar matemática aqui. Pelo menos antes de começarmos a namorar, porque depois a gente num tinha mais tempo pra isso, né?

Andei pelo quarto, o chão de tábua de madeira envernizada estava tão limpo quanto a cama arrumada e tudo estava muito organizado. Mesmo ele não estando mais ali, alguém sempre mantinha o quarto arrumado e do jeito que era antes. Só o violão não estava mais ali, encostado na parede, do lado da estante, em baixo do mural de fotos... Mural de fotos?

Ah! Ainda estava ali! As fotos do Michael pequeno, dos pais dele, da Lilly no colo dele quando ainda era um bebê, sendo que ele era praticamente um também... Fotos da bandinha de colégio, do professor cientista do curso que ele tinha feito fazendo experimentações, da Tina vendendo seus colares, do Boris de boina tentando esconder um cabelo horrível... Do Michael segurando uma maçã com cara de gênio, bem a cara dele mesmo.

Tinha até a foto da Judith Gershner do Clube do Computador! E... uma minha? Não... nenhuma minha, nem uma única foto minha!

Será que eu era tão insignificante assim pra ele? Eu me lembro de uma foto nossa, juntos, na festa de formatura dele... Lembro sim! Lembro de uma outra da gente fazendo caretas naquelas máquinas de shopping center que dizem que nos expõe a raio ultraperigosos e por isso a gente acaba saindo muito bem nas fotos...

É, pensando bem... essa foto estava na carteira dele, eu lembro que ele escolheu uma das cinco que a gente tirou... e eu fiquei com quatro... talvez ainda esteja na carteira dele... as minhas estão no outro diário, porque eu colei na época... tá, chega de explicações inúteis...

Fiquei com tanta raiva de olhar pra aquela cara de: "não sei fazer nada, só clonar moscas" da Judith e me virei emburrada para sair do quarto e não voltar nunca mais!

Bom, pelo menos era isso que ia fazer se a gaveta não tivesse me impedido!

Mas ela apareceu, aberta, bem na minha frente! Eu estou com uma mancha roxa na cocha por culpa dela até agora! Na verdade, estou com um envelope cheio de cartões postais endereçados a mim, ou melhor, a meu castelo em Genovia escritos há muito tempo e nunca antes enviados! Tudo por causa da gaveta também...

Quando parei de pular em cima do pé esquerdo (devido à batida na cocha direita) e a murmurar palavrões sem nexo que você nem vai querer saber, olhei para a gaveta novamente. Pra dentro dela.

E vi. Até larguei a gaveta em cima do meu outro pé e gritei alguns palavrões a mais por isso. Estavam lá, uns vinte deles, vinte e dois pra ser mais exata. Todos escrito _Mia_ com aquela letra pouco matemática dele. Porque letra de quem sabe matemática demais acaba sendo meio "anti-simétrica", já que usa todo o seu lado matemático e científico para essa parte e a letra acaba ficando desfalcada. Mas a dele é, especialmente por isso, charmosa.

E bom, eu tinha muitas letras dele para ler e ler naqueles cartões que ele me enviara de Buenos Aires. Uau! Ele estivera em Buenos Aires quando eu estava fora? Esse fato faz meu coração bater mais forte até agora, já que ele viajou logo quando eu saí... E não viajava quase nunca, pois eu estava ali! É meio óbvio isso, né? Mas eu pensei sozinha...

Eu me sentei no chão, encostada à cama dele, e puxei a gaveta com os cartões pra perto de mim. Eu demorei muito tempo mesmo pra começar a lê-los, ansiosa pelo o que estava escrito, e fiquei olhando pras figuras da Casa Rosada, do Palácio del Congresso, do Teatro Colon, do centro e de tudo mais que havia ali.

O do Rio de la Plata era o mais bonito, e fora o primeiro que o Michael tinha me escrito. Ele dizia:

_Mia,_

_Sei que talvez você não queira mais nada comigo, talvez nem se lembre mais de mim. Só quero que saiba que eu me lembro de você. Na verdade, não te esqueço. Quando entrei no ônibus pra vir pra cá, as balas que a atendente ofereceu eram de morango, aquelas que você odeia. Eu juro que acabei cuspindo todas elas também por causa disso. O seu gosto não combina nem um pouco com elas. E ele ainda está na minha boca, se quer saber. _

_Quando eu cheguei aqui, no Rio de la Plata, o vento era bem forte e eu me lembrava das vezes em que estava ventando e os seus cachos ficavam balançando em volta da sua cabeça. E eles brilhavam com o sol. E a noite era muito escura, e eu podia ver todas as estrelas. O que me lembrou mais ainda dos seus olhos escuros, sempre com brilhos cintilando. _

_Sei que escrevi muito para um cartão postal, e eu odeio escrever, Mia, mas eu precisava dizer que sempre vou estar aí pra você. Mesmo que não pareça. _

_Michael _

MESMO QUE NÃO PAREÇA.

Essa frase totalmente sem significado ficou na minha cabeça. E acho que talvez eu começasse a entender as coisas.

O Michael tinha me escrito milhares de cartões, e não enviara nenhum. E isso significava que ele sentia medo do que eu ia pensar. Que ele estava caidinho por mim, coitadinho dele? Também, do jeito que eu terminei, ai, se ele tivesse feito isso comigo, e que isso não aconteça jamais, eu também teria pensado.

Mas a verdade é que eu tinha feito isso para que ele não sofresse! E eu não tinha outra escolha, eu tive que ir pra Genovia assumir meu lugar de Princesa. Mas agora, estava de volta e, bem... talvez a gente ainda pudesse ter alguma coisa.

Mas as coisas todas tinham mudado tanto...

E olhar para aqueles cartões que o Michael que eu conhecera escrevera pra mim há cinco anos, eu me senti como antes de ir embora, com apenas 14.

E foi pensando em tudo isso, e lendo milhares de vezes os cartões do Michael, que acabei dormindo ali, no chão do quarto dele.

**Quando acordei:**

Eu estava no quarto da Lilly.

Ou pelo menos a cama cheirava como a da Lilly. Algo parecido com geléia de pêssego. E eu adorava sentir aquele cheiro, principalmente quando tocava a pontinha do meu nariz no edredom cheiroso. E ao fazer isso e ter aquela mesma sensação de antes, minha vontade de dormir voltou.

Mas espera aí! Eu não estava na cama da Lilly! Quer dizer, estava, mas não tinha dormido lá! Eu tinha... Buenos Aires... cartões postais... Michael... dormido no chão!

Me ergui num salto, olhando para o quarto a minha volta e só depois vi uma sombra na porta, bem contornada pela luz do corredor.

Eu caí de novo na cama.

- Michael?

Ele sorriu. Um sorriso de quem diz "eu moro aqui, mas como as coisas vão indo você tem todo direito de ficar confusa".

E eu tinha mesmo.

- Você estava no meu quarto no chão... então eu decidi te trazer pra cá. Você não parecia estar numa posição muito confortável.

Ele tinha me carregado até o quarto da Lilly então, só para que eu dormisse bem? Não, idiota, porque você estava no quarto dele!

Eu não disse nada. Apenas fiquei olhando pro chão. Eu não queria falar com ele. Não depois do que o vira fazer! Mas algo estava me incomodando. Os cartões e o motivo pelo qual ele não enviara nenhum.

Mordi minha língua com força. Muita força. Mas logo senti gosto de sangue (exagerada, eu sei) e então não pude mais.

- Por que você nunca me disse nada?

Ele fez cara de desentendido. Ai, tá, ele não tinha entendido mesmo.

- Disse o quê?

Reformulei a pergunta:

- Por que você nunca enviou aqueles cartões postais pra mim?

Agora ele tinha feito mesmo cara de desentendido. E ficava tão lindo daquele jeito!

- Não importa mais, Mia.

Ele já ia se virando...

- Espera. Como assim não importa? – eu disse intacta, aliás, eu devia estar com uma cara de idiota que dá vontade de... ARGH!

- Depois a gente fala nisso, eu to ocupado arrumando a mala.

- Você quer parar de evitar... Ei, você vai viajar?

Eu me levantei e corri até ele. Bom, uns três passos no máximo (a distância da cama até a porta), mas com a rapidez que eu fiz isso pode-se dizer que eu corri mesmo.

- É normalmente isso que as pessoas fazem depois de arrumar a mala, né? – ele disse, com aquele sorriso de quem estava se divertindo com o meu desespero.

Formulei a defensiva:

- Ah... e quem disse que eu me importo?

Me afastei dele rapidamente e cruzei os braços a frente do peito.

- Então tá. – Michael se virou pra sair, mas eu tive que interromper de novo.

- Buenos Aires? – perguntei, e ele foi inteligente o suficiente pra me entender. Tá, ele tirava 11 em matemática todos os bimestres no segundo grau!

Ele se virou pra mim de novo.

- Não. – com o meu silêncio ele acrescentou – Por quê? Achou que eu fosse te escrever mais cartões postais de lá?

- Não. – respondi da mesma forma. – Só achei que você não iria voltar lá mesmo pra ficar lembrando de mim o tempo inteiro.

Que jogo sujo... Eu usando das fraquezas dele para não engolir o orgulho! Mas agora já foi, né?

- Pois é, Mia. Eu já esqueci de você. Não tenho mais porquê voltar pra lá.

As palavras dele doeram forte dentro de mim. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas indesejadas, mas eu não iria deixá-las cair. Não mesmo! Respirei fundo, engoli o choro e ergui a cabeça, encontrando os olhos dele. Aqueles olhos mais lindos do mundo que fizeram as minhas lágrimas todas caírem.

- E quem disse que eu me importo? – perguntei com a voz embargada já pelo choro.

Ele pareceu surpreso com a minha reação e, antes que eu pudesse pensar, ele disse:

- Ah, Mia...

E correu pra mim, limpando uma das milhares lágrimas com o polegar e... e... e...

ME BEIJOU!

Sim, me deu o beijo mais lindo de todos!

E ainda tinha o mesmo gosto... Bem, você sabe que eu nunca gostei muito de falar disso, mas com o Michael tudo é tão diferente!

Aquilo foi tão inesperado que eu tive que me agarrar ao pescoço dele com muita força pra não cair, mas acho que isso só fez com que ele também se desequilibrasse e caísse. Por sorte tínhamos a cama da Lilly ali pra amortecer a queda.

E eu fiquei por baixo, mas a gente nem notou o nosso estado porque o beijo ainda não tinha acabado.

E esse fato só serviu para fazer com que o beijo antes cheio de carinho se tornasse mais... hum... quente.

Uma coisa eu posso dizer que estava diferente no Michael. Ele simplesmente estava bem maior, os músculos dos braços agora eram realmente de um homem, se é que você entende. E as mãos ágeis entrando dentro da minha blusa...

Ei, espera!

Mãos ágeis entrando dentro da minha blusa?

- Não.

Eu disse, colocando as palmas das minhas mãos no peito dele e o afastando. Na verdade, o meu pânico foi tanto que eu o empurrei com os braços e as pernas direito para o chão.

- Ei, Mia, o que foi? – ele disse, caído ao chão.

Eu estava horrível, o rosto vermelho pelo choro, o cabelo todo desgrenhado, a roupa amassada...

- O que foi? – eu repeti e me levantei, envergonhada, tentando me ajeitar.

Eu não consegui dizer mais nada, mas a inteligência extrema do Michael me ajudou mais uma vez:

- Ah, desculpa, Mia. Eu... eu não consegui me segurar. Faz tanto tempo que a gente não se vê... e você está tão... - Eu o olhei, esperando pelo o que ele ia dizer. - ... mulher.

Tá. Tipo, eu estava com o pijama de tartaruga da Lilly, que eu usava com treze anos quando ia dormir lá. E ele simplesmente me disse que eu estava "tão mulher"?

Abri o armário da Lilly que tinha um espelho na porta e olhei pra mim. É, na verdade, aquele pijama estava pequeno demais e... uau, eu nunca tinha visto meu peitos daquele tamanho, quer dizer... Que indecência, Mia! O que eu quis dizer é que o pijama de criança os acentuava mais. E bem... a minha coxa também não estava muito coberta...

Meus Deus! E o Michael me agarrando! Também, o que eu estava querendo usando aquele pijama?

Sem saber o que fazer, e ao ver o olhar do Michael em cima de mim, atravessei o quarto correndo e me envolvi com a cortina.

Ele apenas riu. E estava lindo rindo, todo largado no chão, com um dos joelhos dobrado e um dos braços apoiado nele. O cabelo todo bagunçado também dava um ar bem charmoso a ele.

- Eu não acredito, Mia.

Não acredita em quê, oras? Ele já tinha visto o meu estado? Bem... ah... já, né?

- Hum... Michael, você pode me dar licença pra eu... hum... trocar de roupa?

Ele riu de novo.

- Pára de besteira, Mia. Eu já pedi desculpa. – com a minha cara de "não vai me convencer", ele acrescentou – Prometo que não vou te tocar mais.

Eu olhei ao meu redor, procurando por algo pra vestir, e achei um roupão pendurado atrás da porta. Nossa, que sorte! Parece até aqueles filmes que tudo dá certo ou aparece na hora certa.

Eu corri até lá e peguei o roupão, o vestindo rapidamente e amarrando a faixa bem apertada na cintura.

Ele pareceu se segurar pra não rir de novo, mas aquele sorriso ainda estava no rosto dele.

Me virei e disse:

- Melhor assim.

Eu não me movi, e ele pareceu bem chateado com isso.

- Mia.

- Hum?

Ele pareceu pensativo. Como sempre. Mas dessa vez, diferente das outras, ele estava demorando. Até que decidiu se levantar e se aproximou de mim.

- Buenos Aires.

O quê?

- O quê? – perguntei.

- Minha viagem. – ele disse simplesmente.

Simplesmente nada, né?

- Mas... mas você disse...

Ele segurou meu pulso que eu balançava enquanto falava. Bem, tentava falar.

- Eu não ia dar o braço a torcer. – ele disse como se fosse óbvio. Bom, talvez fosse, pelo menos para os bons em matemática. Ai, meu Deus, o que isso tem a ver? Quando eu fico nervosa fico falando besteiras mesmo. – E eu quero que vá comigo.

Ele deu um beijinho no pulso que segurava e depois massageou com o polegar o lugar. Se aquilo era algum tipo de chantagem estava funcionando...

- Michael, espera aí. – eu soltei meu pulso da mão dele... infelizmente. – Você sai de casa, briga com a sua irmã, me atropela de moto, beija aquele lambisgóia na minha frente... – esse último era o que mais me irritava –...agora me beija, quer...hum, tomar outras iniciativas comigo e ainda quer que eu vá pra Buenos Aires com você?

Eu contei nos dedos, eram OITO coisas que ele tinha feito!

- O que acha, senhorita perfeitinha? Que você nunca fez nada comigo? E o fora que você me deu há seis anos sem motivo nenhum? E as milhares de cartas que eu escrevi e num tive coragem de mandar pela humilhação que você tinha me feito passar? E a Lilly azucrinando o meu ouvido nessa época? E a minha saída de casa porque tudo aqui me fazia lembrar você? E a minha mudança de hábitos para ser outra pessoa, uma que de preferência não gostasse de você?

Eu contei... eram apenas CINCO. Mas o que isso importa quando eu acabo de ouvir que tudo aquilo pelo que o Michael tinha passado era minha culpa? Por minha causa?

Silêncio...

- Ah, Michael... eu não sabia de nada disso...

- Eu sei que não, Mia... eu sei... – ele me beijou de novo, um beijo mais suave e ao mesmo tempo mais desesperador. Mas daqueles que te faz derreter de amor...

Nossa, to muito grudenta... olha o que o Michael fez comigo?

E antes que eu sentisse a mão dele escorregar pra minha cintura, ele parou e se afastou um pouco, como quem diz "não vou passar da linha de novo".

- Me ajuda a terminar de arrumar a mala? – ele perguntou esperançoso.

Eu pensei. Talvez não fosse má idéia, e eu já tinha 20 anos, nem precisava perguntar pra minha mãe. Eu poderia deixar um bilhete pra ela avisando. Era só não dizer que eu estava com o Michael.

Saber que o Michael era o mesmo Michael de antes era como se me dissessem que tinham achado um filho bastardo mais velho que eu do meu pai. E que eu não precisaria mais reinar Genovia. Uh, que sonho...

Ei, mas ele ainda estava esperando a minha resposta!

- Tá, mas rápido porque eu ainda tenho que arrumar a minha.

O sorriso dele foi o mais lindo de todos, mas eu pouco pude aproveitar porque ele me abraçou com força e me puxou pela mão para ir ao quarto dele (novamente) para arrumar a mala.

- Shh, cuidado com barulho. – ele sussurrou, no corredor.

- Por quê? Sua mãe está dormindo?

- Não, ela não sabe que eu to aqui.

- O quê? E como é que você entrou? E... e como a gente vai sair?

- Hum... Pela janela.

Com o grande silêncio que veio depois, eu soube que a resposta dele valia para as minhas duas perguntas.

**N/A**: Hey, hey, hey! Terminei, terminei, terminei!

Hahahahaha...Que demora, hein? Mas está feito.

Ah, e eles fizeram as pazes! Queria tanto isso, sei que foi rápido demais, mas eu não agüento vê-los separados!

E o próximo capítulo... Estou indo viajar agora (não pra Buenos Aires), mas para Minas e eu espero que o frio de lá me faça pensar em muitas coisas que podem acontecer na fic! E prometo demorar menos... bem menos! Mas só com reviews e, eu peço, muitas idéias!

Queria agradecer aos comentários de **Thiti Potter**, **Jamille**, **Gagau** e **Luana**!

E também a todos que esperaram todo esse tempo! Hehehe

Estou começando a ler agora o sexto livro: A Princesa em Treinamento. Estou um pouco atrasadinha mesmo, mas eu só consegui comprar ontem! Mas quero voltar a entrar no clima, né?

Beijinhos,

**_Kel Minylops _**


	6. Para Sempre

**Sábado, dia 16 de Dezembro, meio-dia, na Colina**

Nós saímos da casa do Michael pela janela, como ele já tinha planejado.

Fomos de moto até a minha casa. O que na verdade foi uma das melhores sensações da minha vida. Quer dizer, era a primeira vez que eu fazia isso e a cada momento em que ele acelerava e o vento batia em nossos rostos, eu sentia o cheiro do cabelo dele. Cheiro de sabonete.

Também podia sentir o cheiro da camisa dele, lisa e azul, recém lavada, cheirando a sabão de coco. Senti calafrios pelo corpo ao encostar-me a ele, abraçada em sua cintura. Eu não queria, não mesmo, que aquele momento acabasse.

E quando cheguei em casa, arrumei a mala voando só para poder voltar lá e abraçá-lo de novo. Mas acabei demorando, já que fiquei um bom tempo escrevendo o que tinha acontecido e como tinha sido o mais maravilhoso reencontro do mundo. Sinta-se lisonjeado.

Eu joguei a mala pela janela do sótão, já que o Michael estava esperando lá em baixo. Depois eu desci na pontinha dos pés para não fazer barulho nenhum e escrevi um bilhete rápido e sucinto para minha mãe, dizendo que eu estaria aproveitando as minhas férias da melhor forma possível que uma MULHER (segundo o Michael) poderia fazer.

Usei a desculpa de viagem com uma amiga, só pra variar. Dessa vez. Eu disse que estaria no México, na casa de uma amiga de origem latina. Só espero que mamãe continue me achando social à beça e que não fique fazendo muitas perguntas sobre minhas amizades falsas.

"As pessoas mudam.", eu disse a ela na última vez em que ela começou a indagar como e por quê eu tinha começado a dar tanta importância para esse lado social da minha vida. Ou, como o Sr. G costuma encarar, o lado "Sexo, Drogas e Rock and Roll" da vida.

Para ele eu apenas ri ironicamente e disse que ele não era a melhor pessoa pra dizer isso, já que passa setenta por cento dos momentos da vida dele esmurrando aquela bateria lá no subsolo.

Isso mesmo. Construímos um subsolo graças às reclamações do vizinho.

Mas o que isso vem ao caso quando tenho, nesse momento, o Michael dormindo como um anjo, com a cabeça em minha barriga?

Ai, estou falando demais pra quem ainda não chegou nessa parte!

Após fechar a porta de casa, eu o vi arrumando a minha mala no "bagageiro" da moto. Sua concentração era tanta que eu tive até medo de fazer algo que o fizesse levar um susto, ou até soltar as malas.

Então me mantive parada em frente à porta, minhas mãos se torcendo dentro dos bolsos de trás da calça jeans. Era inevitável ficar nervosa com aquela visão e toda a minha felicidade não ajudava em nada.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei parada o observando, mas acho que deve ter demorado porque ele terminou de ajeitar tudo e olhou pra casa, procurando por mim.

Nossos olhos se encontraram e nós dois sorrimos. Eu abaixei minha cabeça, sentindo meu coração disparar dentro do peito.

Quando ergui a cabeça novamente, ele estava de braços abertos num pedido para que eu me afundasse neles em um carinho que nós não tínhamos tido desde o beijo no quarto de Lilly.

Eu sorri mais ainda e corri até ele, sem pensar em mais nada. Tudo o que eu queria era me encontrar nos braços dele, sabendo que nada mais poderia nos impedir.

E ele me acolheu sem hesitar. Me abraçou e me girou no ar, me fazendo gargalhar. Ele também ria.

Quando eu finalmente encostei meus pés no chão, senti minhas pernas fraquejarem. Mais tonta do que eu não poderia existir!

- Ei, calma! – Michael disse, segurando firmemente minha cintura quando eu ameacei despencar no chão.

Ele passou a mão pelo meu rosto, querendo me livrar dos cabelos rebeldes que cobriam boa parte dele. Fechei os olhos, querendo me livrar daquela tontura que o giro tinha me causado.

Hoje eu percebo que não foi uma boa idéia.

Quer dizer, antes que pudesse abri-los novamente, Michael encostara seus lábios nos meus e eu acabei perdendo totalmente a noção de tudo.

Não é todo dia que a gente tem um homem lindo como ele nos beijando. E não é todo dia que um beijo apaixonado e suave como aquele nos faz tremer dos pés a cabeça como se fosse a primeira vez.

Ele mexia os lábios lentamente, parecia querer me irritar, o que estava realmente dando certo. Se ele queria que eu implorasse pra que ele colasse em mim de vez...Bom, provavelmente conseguiria.

Mas como nem tudo é um mar de rosas, ele se separou de mim. Eu abri os olhos, decepcionada, já que a última coisa que eu queria no mundo era parar beijá-lo

Ele se explicou:

- Você pediu para eu não passar do ponto.

Passar do ponto? Bem, é, me lembro de ter pedido isso, mas aquilo tinha sido só um beijo inocente! Muito bom, na verdade, mas inocente.

- É, eu sei, mas... Foi só um beijo.

Ele sorriu, meio sem graça. Era uma graça ver o Michael sem graça.

- Mas foi o suficiente para me...hum...tirar do sério.

Dessa vez quem ficara sem graça fora eu. Queria ser um avestruz para poder enfiar minha cabeça na terra e só sair de lá quando parasse de corar.

- Eu... – comecei.

- Desculpa, acho que não expliquei direito. – ele me interrompeu e me olhou, sério, como se me dissesse para prestar bastante atenção. – Você não é mais uma menininha, Mia.

- Eu sei, já sou maior de idade e blá, blá, blá...

- Não, você não entendeu. – ele disse e passou a mão pelos cabelos, mostrando que estava tão nervoso quanto eu. – Há um tempo atrás... Há seis anos atrás eu ainda podia me controlar. Quer dizer, eu nunca tinha...você sabe.

Senti meus olhos marejarem naquele momento, uma reação muito comum quando eu passava por momentos tensos como aquele.

- Uhum... – murmurei.

- Mas agora...Bem, eu já conheço as sensações e a verdade é que você me as faz sentir com um único olhar. – meu coração estava novamente disparado – Um toque seu... queima, entende? – eu tinha ouvido direito? - Um beijo me põe em brasa... – será que ele está ouvindo meu coração bater? – Um sorriso ou sinal dele me faz ter vontade de parar no tempo. - eu não sei mais quanto tempo agüentaria ouvir aquilo – Uma única palavra, um único som que saia da sua boca me faz delirar, eu posso ouvir as batidas dentro do meu próprio peito e ...

Eu não deixei que ele terminasse. Era impossível ouvir mais uma palavra que fosse.

Eu fui até ele e o beijei intensamente. O beijo que eu queria que tivesse continuado, mas muito mais necessitado depois daquela... seria declaração?

Não sei, só sei que ele correspondeu ferozmente, enrolando uma de suas mãos no meu cabelo e apertando minha nuca, como se isso pudesse me manter mais perto.

Foi exatamente como da outra vez e eu perdi todos os pensamentos lógicos que poderia ter naquele momento.

O beijo ficava cada vez mais profundo e mal percebi quando ele envolveu minha cintura e me girou, me colocando sentada em cima da moto e se ajeitando entre minhas pernas.

No momento em que sua mão adentrou minha blusa, eu senti minha respiração falhar.

Eu nunca tinha ido tão longe com nenhum cara. Nunca tinha sentido aquele toque quente da mão de um homem na minha barriga. Era a primeira vez que sentia aquele frio e calor imenso ao mesmo tempo.

- Michael... – eu disse entre o beijo.

Ele parou e olhou pra mim, nosso narizes se tocando.

- Você... Você não quer?

- Não, não é isso... É só que eu nunca fiz.

Ele me olhou, perplexo. Afastou o rosto do meu e me olhou em dúvida, querendo saber se aquilo era algum tipo de brincadeira ou se eu estava realmente falando sério.

- Você nunca fez... Você quer dizer que...

- Eu nunca conheci um homem, Michael. É isso que eu quero dizer.

Fiquei impressionada comigo mesma. E não era a primeira vez naquela noite que eu me sentia assim. Mas dessa vez, nossa! Eu tinha falado tão direta e segura de mim mesma. Mesmo que, na verdade, minhas pernas estivessem tremendo e meu coração quase entalado na garganta.

- Puxa, Mia...Eu, bem, eu não sabia.

Como não? Será que ele não via minha falta de experiência? Quer dizer, eu ficava tensa com um mínimo toque no pescoço!

Ele continuava com aquele olhar de indagação, parecendo pensar. Nunca achei que Michael Moscovitz poderia demorar a raciocinar.

- Você está...decepcionado.

Era pra ter sido uma pergunta, mas acabou saindo uma afirmação certa. Quer dizer, era óbvio que ele devia estar imaginando as milhares de coisas que faríamos juntos e como seria horrível o meu desempenho.

Talvez ele quisesse voltar para a loira da Academia de Artes. Talvez um único beijo dela fosse melhor que qualquer coisa que eu fizesse...Bem, o que eu sabia fazer, na verdade?

- Decepcionado? – ele coçou a cabeça. – Não. Chocado, talvez.

Eu ri. Um riso frio, na verdade. Eu realmente não pude evitar.

- Você achou que eu tivesse saído por aí e dado para quem aparecesse na minha frente?

- Não! – ele pareceu meio confuso. Também, olha o tamanho da asneira que eu dissera. – Achei que você tivesse conhecido um cara legal. Legal o suficiente pra namorar, se casar, ter filhos...

- E te esquecido? – perguntei, e nossos olhos se encontraram novamente. E os arrepios voltaram a se aproveitar de mim.

Ele sorriu. Lindo. Como sempre.

- Você é uma linda garota, Mia. – ele se aproximou. – Não seria difícil se apaixonar por você.

Por que eu sentia vontade de chorar quando ele dizia algo assim? E me olhava DAQUELE jeito.

- Te esquecer também não é a coisa mais fácil do mundo.

- Quer dizer que nenhum príncipe de Genovia roubou seu coração? – ele perguntou, um meio sorriso no canto dos lábios.

Estava tão concentrada naquilo que mal senti quando minhas pernas fraquejaram e Michael me envolveu nos seus braços novamente. Meu corpo parecia anestesiado. Meu Deus, o que era aquilo? Será que eu tinha bebido alguma coisa que pudesse me deixar assim?

- De Genovia? Não... – eu me aproximei ainda mais, envolvendo meus braços no pescoço dele e me mantendo mais segura. – Tive ótimas opções na realidade, mas um cara que mora por aqui chegou primeiro. Uma pena, já que ele roubou apenas um pedaço do meu coração e me mantém presa a ele desde então.

- Nossa, deve ser um aproveitador esse cara. – ele disse e beijou meu pescoço, trazendo uma onda de calafrios novos. – Por não ter terminado o trabalho, quero dizer.

Eu sorri, sentindo as mãos deles massagearem minha cintura.

- Porque não aproveita o momento pra terminar?

- Até que não seria má idéia... Quer dizer, se a Princesa quiser?

Não pude evitar sorrir. Provavelmente estava com a cara mais boba que eu poderia ter. Me pondo na ponta dos pés, me aproximei ainda mais e disse:

- Eu quero, Michael. Mais que tudo no mundo, eu quero que você termine de roubar meu coração.

Ele entendeu o recado e puxou meu rosto em direção ao dele, me beijando como eu gostava tanto de ser beijada.

Os pensamentos voltaram a se bagunçar todos dentro de mim. Só o que eu sabia era que queria realmente aquilo mais que tudo no mundo. Afinal, eu tinha passado seis anos da minha vida esperando para reencontrá-lo de novo e me entregar aquele amor.

Michael não demorou muito tempo me beijando pra perceber que eu estava tensa. E agora ele já sabia de sua grande responsabilidade, que eu odiava ter que admitir, me fazia tremer sem parar.

Ele me abraçou. Eu podia sentir o carinho enorme que ele queria passar pelo jeito que me mexia no meu cabelo e pela forma que respirava em meu pescoço.

Não demorei muito a me acalmar, sentindo aquela tranqüilidade toda que era estar ali, segura com ele.

- Venha. Eu quero te mostrar um lugar.

Ele me puxou e logo tínhamos nos acomodado na moto e ele deu partida. Para onde? Eu não sabia.

Andamos bastante, uma parte considerável era subida.

Quando paramos, eu senti perder totalmente o fôlego.

Era simplesmente lindo.

Estávamos numa colina. Uma colina verdejante, iluminada pela luz prateada da lua. Eu agradeci imensamente ao céu por estar tão limpo e iluminado. E mais ainda à cidade, que podíamos ver dali, cheia de pontinhos de luz que pareciam piscar.

Eu saltei da moto, ainda de boca aberta por causa daquela visão. Andei até o final da colina, mas nem olhei pra baixo. O medo de altura simplesmente desapareceu de mim naquele instante.

- Uau. – deixei escapar.

- Sabia que ia gostar. – Michael se aproximou de mim e me abraçou por trás.

Uma leve sensação de deja vú se apossou de mim quando ele apoiou o queixo em meu ombro.

Nós realmente éramos feitos um para o outro, quer dizer, a cabeça dele se encaixava perfeitamente na curva do meu pescoço. Éramos a metade um do outro. Um quebra cabeça. De preferência aqueles que meu pai costumava colar após montar para que as peças não se separassem mais.

- Faz vinte anos que moro nesse lugar e nunca soube da existência disso aqui! – eu disse ainda extasiada.

- Eu descobri muitos lugares assim desde que você foi embora. – ele disse e eu me virei pra ele, tentando entender o por quê. – Eu precisava de um lugar que me deixasse como apenas você tem o poder de me deixar.

- E como é que eu te deixo? – perguntei, tentando esconder minha curiosidade, mas obviamente sem sucesso algum.

- Passaria a noite inteira falando para explicar como você me faz sentir.

- Não tem problema. Eu tenho a noite inteira livre. – disse e me virei pra ele.

Ele pareceu pensar por um momento (e bem rápido, é, ele é o Michael, né?) e depois segurou minha mão e me puxou para perto de uma árvore. Na verdade, da única árvore que havia ali.

Nós nos sentamos embaixo dela, suas folhas grandes penduradas nos galhos, o que provocava uma visão entrecortada do céu. Mesmo assim, ainda podia ver a lua.

E foi o que a gente ficou fazendo por um bom tempo. Estava muito bem acomodada, com a cabeça encostada no peito dele, e ele encostado ao tronco da árvore.

Eu podia sentir o cheiro das flores claras que caíam de vez em quando da árvore, devido à brisa forte. Eu diria que eram jasmins, se dessem em árvores. De qualquer forma, era algo com um cheiro bem parecido.

- A lua está bonita hoje. – ele comentou.

- Ela sempre está.

- É. Mas está especialmente bonita hoje.

Eu sorri.

- Pára de enrolar, Michael.

Ele riu.

- Desculpa. Eu queria guardar a resposta para um momento especial.

- Este é um momento especial! – eu disse, um pouco mais nervosa do que deveria, é verdade.

Ele riu de novo.

- Você não sabe o quanto, Mia.

Não pude evitar que meu coração badalasse mil vezes e que um sorriso de orelha a orelha aparecesse no meu rosto.

- Eu quero que seja especial.

É, eu realmente não devia ter dito isso. Parecia uma atirada me jogando daquele jeito! Mas tinha simplesmente escapado da minha boca! O que podia fazer? Tinha afinal alguma culpa de querer fazer "aquilo" com ele? E alguma culpa de ele ter um sorriso tão lindo como aquele.

Senti meu rosto quente novamente. Ah, aquela velha história dos momentos tensos...

- Vou fazer de tudo pra que seja. – ele disse, aquele sorriso que me fazia derreter ainda no rosto.

- Seria um bom começo você me responder como é que eu te deixo.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e mordeu o lábio da forma mais fofa que eu já tinha visto! Ou que poderia imaginar!

- Você me dá um beijo?

Eu ri. E depois me aproximei e dei um beijo rápido nele, me afastando logo em seguida.

- Ei, um beijo direito! – ele reclamou.

- Só se você me contar como eu te deixo!

- Eu achava que esse fato fazia parte do outro acordo. – ele disse e eu fiquei realmente confusa.

- Que acordo?

Michael me olhou.

Não! Não olhou simplesmente!

Foi intensamente, quase como se ele estivesse se comunicando pelo olhar.

E não é que deu certo? Quer dizer, dois segundos depois eu estava corando de novo e abaixando a cabeça, super sem graça.

E o mais importante: entendendo o que ele queria dizer.

Acho que ele percebeu meu constrangimento e mudou de idéia:

- Bom, se você parar de corar e me der um beijo, mas direito dessa vez, - ele disse com o dedo indicador apontando pra mim numa cobrança – então eu lhe conto o que você me faz sentir.

Eu ponderei as causas e conseqüências e acabei me dando conta (até mais rápido do que eu imaginei) que as duas ações me favoreciam totalmente. Ganharia um beijo dele e saberia a resposta que estava me matando de curiosidade esse tempo todo.

- Tudo bem. – disse e ele ficou parado me olhando, esperando que eu me movesse. – Então... hum... Fecha os olhos.

Ele fechou.

E eu me aproximei. Cheguei muito perto, podendo sentir a respiração dele em meu rosto. Estava sendo fácil até ali, mas a proximidade me deixou um pouco amedrontada. Era algo extremamente forte o que eu sentias por ele e momentos como aqueles... Nossa, como eu tinha medo de estragá-los!

E acho que ele percebeu de novo a minha hesitação (anotação mental: começar a procurar indícios de vidência no cérebro do Michael) porque ele abriu os olhos e nós dois ficamos horas nos olhando. Foi muito rápido e ao mesmo tempo foi como uma eternidade.

Eu não teria querido que acabasse jamais se o que viesse depois não fosse melhor. Como foi.

A gente se beijou. Primeiro foi um leve toque de lábios, o que nos fez ficar arrepiados. E depois, quando eu me dei conta, estava deitada no chão com Michael sobre mim, nossas bocas enlaçadas num beijo. O mais delicioso de todos.

Quando ele parou o beijo, estávamos ambos ofegantes como duas crianças que acabam de apostar corrida. E a gente não conseguia parar de se olhar.

- Lembra de quando você foi lá em casa estudar com a Lilly e eu dei uma ajudinha? Acho que era matemática.

- Com certeza. – eu disse, rindo. Sempre a maldita matemática!

- Eu não sei se você lembra, mas nós fomos virar a página do livro ao mesmo tempo e nossas mãos acabaram de tocando... – ele beijou meu pescoço. – Nós até deixamos a Lilly falando sozinha.

Ele continuava a beijar meu pescoço, o que era uma tortura mental, já que eu tentava concatenar as palavras e os suspiros. Não tinha idéia de como era difícil.

- Lembro.

Ele parou com os beijos e me olhou, uma mão de cada lado da minha cabeça.

- Lembra?

- Claro! – eu sorri. – Foi a primeira vez que eu agradeci à matemática.

Ele retribuiu o sorriso e um longo arrepio percorreu minha espinha. Michael riu devido ao movimento.

- Naquele dia eu senti algo realmente estranho, mas depois nada mais aconteceu. Pra mim você não tinha sentido a mesma coisa.

- Eu sempre fui boa em esconder meus sentimentos por você. – eu disse, orgulhosa de mim mesma.

- Pois devia se sentir culpada pelo tanto que me fez sofrer por isso.

Ele voltou a beijar meu pescoço e eu comecei a passear as mãos pelos cabelos macios dele. Era a melhor sensação do mundo.

Senti quando ele escorregou uma das mãos pra baixo e tocou minha barriga por dentro da blusa. Aquilo fez meu estômago revirar, e estava começando a ser melhor do que eu pensei. Ele parecia um massagista profissional e sabia exatamente como me fazer sentir bem e... talvez, apreciada.

- Quando começamos a namorar, qualquer toque seu me fazia sentir daquela forma. Era esquisito e gostoso. Eu necessitava sentir o tempo todo. – ele foi descendo os beijos por meu ombro e braço e subindo a mão até quase alcançar meu peito. Pude sentir minha respiração parar. – Acho que eu tive certeza de que era aquilo que eu queria sentir pelo resto da minha vida.

Ele tocou no meu seio.

Eu fechei os olhos, sem sentir mais nada, apenas me deixando levar por aquele momento maravilhoso.

E tudo aconteceu da mais bela e romântica forma. Foi como nos romances que eu lera até a última palavra da última página, me deliciando com cada momento. Foi exatamente como eu sonhava escrever no MEU livro. Foi doce, desesperado e apaixonante.

Foi como a Mia e o Michael deviam ser. JUNTOS. E como o Michael disse:

PRA SEMPRE.

**N/A: É, eu realmente pensei em terminar a fic no capítulo anterior, mas depois achei que mal deu pra curtir os dois juntos e ficou um fim meio inacabado. **

**Ta, talvez não seja nada disso também. Eu apenas não consegui resistir a escrever esse capítulo! Então, espero que vocês tenham curtido! E esse realmente é o último da fic.**

**Ah, caso tenha ficado alguma dúvida, a Mia escreve tudo o que aconteceu ainda na colina, com Michael dormindo ao lado dela... O que acontece depois? Bom, vocês inventam e depois tratem de me contar, certo? **

**Queria agradecer a todas as reviews mandadas e recebidas e dizer que foi muito importante contar com o apoio de vocês. **

**Um super beijo e até a próxima!**

**Kel Minylops**


End file.
